Beautiful Lie
by shelbyshoe
Summary: Kagome moves to Tokyo after the death of her father. Her mom loves it here and her brother won't stop talking about his new friends...Kagome is ready to move back to New York, except there is one thing holding her back...Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1 House not Home

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

This is my second inu fanfic...enjoy!

**House not home**

"Come on!" Her mom yelled from the drivers seat. It poured rain outside as they were stuck in traffic. Kagome looked out the window her face plastered to it looking out over the bridge they were on. While All of This by Blink 182 played on the mixed cd Kagome burned from a friend before leaving America.

"Your just going to raise your blood pressure." Kagome said while her face was still smashed against the window so it came out more smothered sounding like. "Yr jst gon ta ris yr blod prezere."

"I'm sorry dear, I know moving after your dad died has already been difficult."

"Yeah." Kagome said looking down at a polaroid of her and her friends Lucia and Hanon. (mermaid melody lol.)

"Oh I know you miss them." Kagome's mom looked down at Kagome's hands at the picture she was holding.

Traffic moved as they avoided an accident in the middle of the road. The cd replaying All of This after Kagome put it on repeat.

When they arrived the storm was brought down to a wimpy sprinkle.

Kagome got out of the car and looked up at the two story house.

"There you all are!" Kagome's grandpa said appearing from the house, followed by Sota. (he'd been flown to Tokyo before Kagome and her mom.)

Her boxes were lifted out of the car by Sota and herself.

"So did you have a nice trip?" Sota asked innocently.

"Sota mom is inside with grandpa you don't have to play nice."

"Sorry for caring." He said under his breath. Before entering the house she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes letting it drissle on her face to cover the tears.

She collapsed on the matteress and took off her shoes. She'd thought she would pass out after that last box. She took out her phone from one of her boxes and plugged in the phone cord. She dialed Lucia's number, remembering the long area code that came with long distance calls.

"Hello?"

"Lucia?"

"Kagome?!" Lucia's high pitched voice played out over the phone. "So how is everything? Heard about the rain...bummer."

"Yeah."

"So how does it look? Just like America?"

_More like hell to me._ She thought. "Lets just say its a good thing I know Japanese."

"Aw I'm sorry. Hey, I have to go Hanon is meeting me at the mall. Eat an egg roll for me!"

"Sure. Bye."

"Aloha!" And she hung up.

It tool her hours but Kagome finally unpacked all of her giant boxes. "Kagome dinner!" Her mom called up to her.

While they ate Kagome was silent. Sota was going on about his new friends he met at school. Unfortunately both her and Sota had to start school half way through the school year.

"Kagome are you excited about school tomorrow?" Sota asked expecting Kagome to be in her usual happy tone. _Why would I be happy? I had to abandon all my friends and move to this god forsaken place!_

"No." She said in a harsh tone, continuing to eat.

"Kagome you should think positively, after all you might make new friends." He mom said.

"I have friends."

"Well what about your new home?" She said trying desperately to cheer up her gloomy daughter.

"Home? Home?! Are you all very stoned?! Our home is back in America where dad and us used to live! Or have you already forgotten dear old dad?? Yeah you know the one, the one who croaked just resently?!" Kagome yelled.

"Thats it. Your grounded!" Her mom said pointing an angry finger at Kagome.

"From what?! The computer with no internet? The tv with no cable? Or from visiting my friends who live thousands of miles away?!" (thanks maoi for the quote...) She got up and threw her chop sticks down on her plate. "I'm excusing myself from this lovely evening of family filled fun." She said with sarcasm.

She ran up to her room. _Well I can already tell that this whole moving to Tokyo is going to be a complete disaster!_ She thought.

_**((hums a happy tune)) that twas chapter due (2)...yeah and to all thoughs who haven't read anything of mine...i don't go in order lol...i'll update soon! I heart reviewers! ((hint hint))**_


	2. Chapter 2 Lonely View

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

I heart reviewers!

**Lonely view**

Kagome went through the morning senselessly doing the routine she used to do back in America. Sitting at the breakfast table moving around her food to make it look like she'd eaten. A skill she learned whenever she didn't feel like eating.

"Want my toast?" Sota asked holding out the piece of burnt toast. Her mom was a good cook but today grandpa cooked breakfast because she had to go to an interview for a job early that morning.

"No." She picked the toast off of his fork that he was waving in her face. She put it on his plate and stabbed the defenseless toast with her butter knife. Sota scooted away from his sister slightly and finished his breakfast, moving the toast over to the trash.

44444444444444444444444444444444

She wore her new outfit they'd bought before they left America. New shoes too...but did Kagome care? No. The sunshine beat down on her raven black hair, she got a head start this morning to A) find the school B) look around Tokyo and C) to get out of the house and away from all thoughs pesky questions grandpa was asking like why her generation wore such short skirts. The buildings looked similar to New York except they were a little shorter around where she lived, and there was no random stands to buy stale pretzels, or cold hot dogs. The place looked nice enough she thought to herself. She looked down at her directions she was given by her mom before she left for her stupid interview. _She acts like we are going to live here or something ...I'll give her a week before she wants to go back to New York._ She looked at a nice little kid holding there mothers hand. _Oh crap...or maybe she will want to stay! o.o_ She thought dreading the day when her mom will tell her that she loves it here. She turned the corner to see her new school...this wasn't a slight school oh no this school was freaking huge! "wow." This thing looked like a beautiful castle in the hell hole that was Tokyo to Kagome. She walked slowly up the front steps, it was still early to be entering school so she was in no rush. She opened the door slowly letting the cold air inside hit her face. The halls were almost empty...I say almost because the only thing in this hall was staring straight at her and the open door behind her. A pig stood still in the middle of the hall with a determined look in its eyes, probably coming up with a way to get the hell out of this place. _I don't really blame him I want to get out here as much as he does._

"GILBERT!!" A female voice echoed through the main hallway. The pig took off at full speed headed straight toward Kagome. _Omg what do I do? I've never handled pigs before...I lived in the city for christs sake!_ But this didn't stop Gilbert from charging down the hall. A girl appeared from the end of the hallway running faster then even the people in the Olympics on TV. _Whoa shes pretty._ Kagome thought looking at the girl with long jet black hair pulled up in a neat mess of a ponytail. Before Kagome could think of a strategy the girl grabbed the pig.

"Gilbert you stupid pig Matt is going to kill me if I lo- oh hi." She said looking up from the pig to Kagome who was standing in front of the now closed school doors.

"um hi...he yours?" Kagome asked pointing to Gilbert the pig.

"Oh no, he's my friends whose in Ag." She replied. (you all know that Ag stands for agriculture i hope)

"True." Kagome said.

"Hey your new here huh?"

"How could you guess? Am I wearing my who the hell are you face?" Kagome said. The girl laughed at Kagome's attempt to use her witty charm to make a new friend.

"Actually yeah, I'm Sango I would extend a hand but their kind of full here." She said gesturing to the pig with her chin.

"I'm Kagome." She said.

"Kagome huh? Well good morning I have to drop off Gilbert to Matt, you could come with me if you want?"

"Sure." Kagome said a smile playing across her face. The Ag room was filled with crates and bails of hay.

"Matt!" Sango yelled. "Take your pig!"

"Hold on!" A male voice called from the back of the room. She even heard him say to himself softly (apparently not soft enough) "Its not even my stupid pig..." They heard a thud probably the sound of him dropping a box.

"You okay?" Kagome called.

"Hey Sango whose with you? She sounds cute." Matt came from behind a pile of boxes. He had short light brown hair and blue eyes. _Whoa. _Kagome thought. "So she is cute." He said, Kagome's cheeks turned pink.

"Hi I'm Matt." He said extending his hand to her.

"I'm Kagome." She said shaking his hand. He kept it in his grasp and kissed the back of her hand.

"Oh geez, your just as bad as Miroku right now." Sango said rolling her eyes. She already put Gilbert in his pen.

"Not really." He said letting go of her hand. "You know Miroku would have been groping her butt by now."

"Thats true." Sango agreed.

"Um, whose Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"A friend." Matt said.

"Not mine!" Sango grabbed her book bag from the ground, Matt laughed.

"Why not?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Lets just say Miroku likes her." He looked over at Sango and laughed. "A lot." Matt's happy expression faded as he looked at Sango's growing rage. "Hey Kagome lets go get your schedule before Sango explodes." Matt said steering Kagome to the door.

They were back in the main hallway. "Sorry about her, the subject of Miroku is kind of sensitive with her."

"Why?"

"Because she likes him and won't admit it." He said.

"Oh how do you know that?"

"Are you kidding me. Its written all over her face every time he even touches her." He said.

"How cute."

"Well it is until he grabs her ass." They both frowned...poor Sango she ended liking the perv. They made their way to the main office.

"And how may I help you?" A woman said over the huge desk in the middle of the room.

"Yeah I need my schedule and-"

"Oh your the new girl ms. Kagome?!"

"Yeah how did you-"

"Don't ask she knows everything." Matt whispered in her ear.

"Here you are." The woman said in a high-pitched voice. "Oh yes and Matthew."

"Yeah?"

"Don't skip 3rd period by going to the library the whole time and hidding in the nonfiction section."

"((sigh)) sure." He said. He and Kagome walked out of the office and sat on a bench in the courtyard. "She's a demon."

"Why?"

"She never gets up from that desk and she knows everything that goes on in the school."

"oh."

"She really is a demon too." He said Kagome stared at him blankly.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah, cat demon to be exact."

"wow, never met a demon before." She said.

"Really? Where are you from?"

"New York."

"In America?!" He asked. She kept forgetting that she was in Japan now.

"Yeah. We just moved here yesterday."

"cool. So how do you like Tokyo?"

"Well, I miss my friends." She said.

"Don't worry I'll help you make more friends." He smiled down at her. She looked around the courtyard to see that it was starting to fill out.

"So who is all these people?"

"Okay well those people over there." Matt pointed to a group of teenagers with cowboy boots and hats.

"um, let me guess..." She said. "They think they're cowboys?"

"Exactly, and those people over there." He pointed to a group wearing all black leaning against the wall. "Are-"

"Emo." She said.

"Well I guess I don't have to explain who everyone is." He said.

"Who." She asked pointing to a small group of guys. "Is that?"

"Who?" He tried to see which one she was pointing at.

"That one with the dog ears."

"Inuyasha?"

"Thats his name?" Kagome watched as a black haired indigo eyed guy talked to Inuyasha. "Whose talking to him?" She asked.

"Oh thats Miroku." He said. "From here you can't tell just how perverted he is."

"And Inuyasha hangs out with him?"

"Yup." He watched as she stared at Inuyasha and Miroku talking. "Um you all there?" He said waving his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her daze and blushed as she looked at Matt.

"Do you like Inuyasha or something?" He sounded disappointed. Matt was starting to like Kagome.

"no." She said trying to play it off like she really didn't. _And besides I haven't even really met him...yet._

_**That twas chapter 4! So I'd love to hear what you thought...((hint hint)) chapter 6 is coming soon...I promise I won't take as long as it took me to write this one...ta ta for now! ((wink))**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Rocket to the Moon part 1

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

so much for not taking long lol...

**A rocket to the moon. (part 1 woot two parts!)**

Her day seemed to go by perfectly. Sango was in half her classes and Matt in the other half. She had Miroku for one but she couldn't get the courage to get the scoop on Inuyasha. _I'm such a wimp. _She thought._ I can speak can't I?? Then why couldn't I talk to Miroku about..._

"Excuse me ladies." Miroku stood before Sango and Kagome.

"Get lost creep." Sango said.

"Ouch words hurts like a fist Sango my dear." He put his hands to his heart in mock pain.

"haha, what do you want?" She asked.

"Well, I have noticed that this lovely lady is sitting next to you today." He said with his winning smile. "What may I say is your name?"

"I'm Kagome." She said holding her hand out to Miroku.

"Bold move, I think we have ourselves a winner here." He took her hand and gently kissed the back. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Don't fret my dear Sango, my heart will always belong to you." He said. "Now down to business." He knelt on one knee in front of Kagome and took both her hands. "Kagome...will you do me the honor of having my children?" Kagome's eyes grew wide with speechlessness. "I'll take that as a maybe." He said letting go of her hands and standing up. "Well I must be off, musn't keep dogboy waiting! Tata you two...nice meeting you Ms. Kagome."

"What a perv." Sango said. "Your lucky you were sitting down."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"He was out of reach of your ass this time." She laughed.

"When he said dogboy-"

"He meant Inuyasha." Sango finished.

"Dogboy his nickname or something?" She asked with curiosity.

"No. Miroku calls him that when Inuyasha is getting on his nerves."

"Why would he?"

"Why would who what?"

"Why would Miroku get mad at him?"

"Oh idk, I try to stay as far away from Miroku as possible." She said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well I think hes nice. So...what is Inuyasha like exactly?" Kagome asked trying to hide her interest in Inuyasha.

"He's arrogant, rude, stubborn, all Miroku's words by the way, and a pain to hang around with." Sango took another bite.

"Oh." Kagome said. She couldn't help but sound disappointed. "He doesn't seem like it." She said.

"You haven't really met him, thats why. Want to go hang out with them and Matt?"

Kagome hesitated._ Can I get the courage to talk to Inuyasha...or at least get out a syllable or two?_ "Sure, but don't you hate hanging out of them because of Miroku?"

"Yeah but Matt shall protect us! Lets go then I finished my sandwich so Inuyasha won't steal it from me." Sango grabbed Kaogme's hand and they walked over to the bench where Miroku, Inuyasha, and Matt sat at. But being rudely blocked by a tall guy with long black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Koga nice to meet you." Kagome looked up at the tall figure, then glanced down at her hands which were smushed between two tanned ones.

_Great...are all guys in Japan giant pervs??_ _Or do they just all jump on every new girl?_

_**Sorry really short...it is two parts though, been really busy lately. But i still heart reviewers! ((hint))**_


	4. Chapter 4 A Rocket to the Moon part 2

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

((frolics through the daises going tra la la.)) now you may continue...also i have givin up on good grammar so most everything might be lower case lol. don't ask i'm just really lazy...enjoy!...and by the way i'm a chick lol.

**chapter 8 a rocket to the moon (part 2!)**

"um hi?" kagome smiled politely. "my names kagome, i'm new."

"i figured." He said. "your not from around here i'm guessing too."

"no actually i'm not."

"i knew it, someone as gorgeous as you couldn't possibly be from around here or i would have noticed you earlier."

"yeah i guess." she said still smiling uncomfortably.

"where you from?"

"shes from america, now koga if you don't mind we must be going now." Sango said noticing the uncomfortable look in kagome's face. she grabbed kagome's hands away from koga. when they were far enough from koga that he wouldn't hear them sango started laughing.

"were you this popular in your old school?" sango asked. actually now that kagome thought about it she wasn't that popular, i mean sure she had lucia and hanon and all but that was it. she still missed them and wasn't used to this attention she was getting from all these guys.

"not really."

"weird i guess its because your new you know how it is, a new pretty girl comes into town and its the talk of the school-"

"talk of the..." kagome started getting worried here, i mean having new friends was cool and all but when the whole school knows your business?!

"and i guess guys just get tired of seeing the same old thing all the time and when something new comes down the bubble gum machine whoosh they want to pounce on that sucker...it kind of reminds me of this thing i saw on tv about lions and the thrill of the chase..." sango continued to ramble on about the stupid lions and all the bubble gum in the world. (wtf?) she finally stopped her rant when they got to the bench the guys were sitting at.

"oh sango my dear come to make your apologies?" miroku said.

"for what?!"

"why slapping me of course."

"well you can't really blame her when you grabbed her but...yet again." matt said defending sango. they sat on the bench that was facing to the one the guys were sitting at. kagome sat there stiff, even though inuyasha was no where to be seen.

"you okay?" matt asked kagome with a worried look on his face. "you look sort of pale."

"do i? no i'm fine really." she said smiling sweetly, when inside she was screaming about how this was a big mistake.

"miroku! you took my spot!" a guys voice came from behind kagome.

"but its closer to sango!" he whined.

"damn i understand that you like her but you don't have to be up her ass twenty four seven."

"literally." matt whispered.

"well there is an empty space by kagome inuyasha." sango said. (go sango! work your demon slayer magic ((wink)) )

"oh yeah the new girl." he said. kagome turned around to face him and was about to move her backpack over so he could sit down when... "on second thought...i have to go do stuff."

"what kind of stuff??" miroku asked trying to understand why inuyasha all of a sudden looked scared or pained in some way. but he never did answer miroku's question because he was already back inside the school. "what the hell?" matt said.

"what? do i have the word plague stamped on my forehead or something?" kagome said slumping down on the bench and crossed her arms in front of her.

"that was rude i wanted to know what he was up to." miroku said in disappointment.

"maybe he likes kagome and got too nervous ((slurp))" sango said and then took a sip of matt's orange soda. ( RANDOM ALERT!have you ever noticed that sota's name sounds like soda?? lol.)

"maybe but i have a feeling it has something to do with kik-"

"NO" everyone else said in unison. "we aren't supposed to talk about her remember its a rough subject for inuyasha."

"sorry! i just thought since he wasn't here it would be okay to talk to kagome about it." miroku said. "if she likes him she should know his crappy affair."

"it twas not an affair, it twas a kinky-ho and a dogboy love hate relationship." matt corrected.

"whatever, but she likes him so i think-"

"oh great everyone knows?! sango!" kagome yelled.

"i didn't tell him! ((slurp))" she said defending herself. and they both looked at matt who had a large 'forgive me' smile.

"ugh!" kagome said her life now completely on display. miroku cleared his throat.

"now may i continue?" he said.

"whatever...perv ((slurp))" sango said.

"okay i only grabbed your but that one time and now i'm labeled a leture whats that about?"

"three times-"

"whatever. i'll just continue then...what was i talking about?"

"oh god" kagome groaned. _when the hell will this nightmare end?_

_**that was part 2...i heart reviewers.**_

_**FUN FACT!**_

_**magnetism is one of the six fundamental forces of the universe, with the others being gravity, duct tape, whining, remote control, and the force that pulls dogs toward the groins of strangers.**_

_**stay beautiful you guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Fully Alive

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

okay so ew...i didn't want to but i had to write this chapter...you shall see why later.

**fully alive**

it was at least a year ago...he spotted her from across the courtyard. she was beautiful with long jet black hair. she had rejected every guy that even came close to her. but yet he still felt he had a fighting chance.

"god can you stop drooling man?" miroku said waving a hand in front of inuyasha's face.

"what?"

"dude go ask her out already."

"but how would i start?" inuyasha asked the master of women.

"how about this." he said imitating inuyasha by putting his fingers on his head pretending to have dog ears. "i love you kikyo, how about you and me go out sometime and get giggy with it.((end of imitation))"

"hell no!"

"fine then just say what you want to say."

"thats a lot harder than it sounds."

"i know, ((sigh)) it is hard to be a pimp such as myself." miroku said.

"well i at least have to get to know her first."

"whatever man...one hint though inuyasha."

"yeah?"

"don't drool on her shoe."

"haha." he said sarcastically hitting miroku on his head.

"ow!" miroku yelped rubbing his sore head. inuyasha got up from the bench they've always sat on since they first walked into nexus high school. he walked over to the gorgeous girl staring into space, disrupting the path of the tons of guys that were gazing at her. they gave inuyasha dirty looks as he came to sit next to kikyo under the tree.

"hi."

"go away." she said simply not moving her gaze from a nest of birds.

"you haven't even said hi back to me yet."

"hi go away."

"whatever." he got up from his spot next to her and started walking only stopping for a brief second and turned to kikyo. "all i wanted was to get to know you."he started walking back to miroku when he heard her voice from behind him.

"wait."

"yeah?"

"you didn't come to ask me out?" she said surprise in her voice.

"you think very highly of yourself if you think i did."he said with a smile.

"sorry, every time a guy comes over here they just want to go out on a date or go to a dance...or just plain go out with me."she said. inuyasha started laughing. "whats so funny?"

"will you listen to yourself?" he said after he stopped laughing. "oh no all guys love me my wallets too small for my fifty's and my diamond shoes are too tight!" he said imitating her. she started to giggle, which made him like her even more.

"that does sound really stupid. i guess i shouldn't complain." and their conversation lasted the rest the lunch period.

the next day he sat by her again. this continued until final exams.

"i hate exams!" inuyasha said. laying out on the grass next to kikyo.

"only because you suck at every subject." she giggled.

"true." he hesitated before asking. "kikyo?"

"mhmm?"

"i know i've only known you for a little while and this is probably the last thing you want to here from me but..."

"but what?"

"do you think you'd like to go out sometime?"

"but,i thought you just wanted to be friends." she looked up at the tree where two birds sat in the middle of an afternoon nap.

"yeah but that was before i got to know you."

"inuyasha."

"yeah?"

"how could you?"she looked him straight in the eye. "i thought i told you when you first came to sit over here that i didn't want a relationship."

"relationship? i just want to go to the movies...and besides we go places all the time."

"yeah thats because i thought you just wanted to be friends."

"whats your problem?" he said after a long silence, which surprised kikyo.

"MY problem?"

"yes your problem, are you afraid of commitment or something?"

"what about you! your violent at school and you can't even pull up your grades in the easiest classes!"

"well i'm sorry i'm not a genius or that i have a temper! but at least i can commit!" he said then got up and started walking back to miroku and the others.

"whoa he lives!" miroku said with a smile.

"oh god what happened...who died?" matt said.

"everything went to hell. i was so close and i had to go and tell her that i wanted to go out."

"well isn't that why you went over there in the first place?"matt asked.

"hey you guys!" sango called.

"welcome my dear sango, we were just talking to inuyasha about his latest girl problems." miroku said cheerfully.

"well thanks for that miroku." inuyasha said sarcastically.

"what happened? i thought she really liked you?" sango said.

"i think it was the other way around."inuyasha said glumly.

"no, i heard from ayame that she really likes you...like REALLY likes you."

"she does?" he asked looking over at kikyo as she looked up at the tree once more. "well she has a strange way of showing it." he said looking back over at sango.

"i'm sorry, i hope things work out."she said. "i have to go to the office and get a tardy pass...i plan to skip next period." she said with a wink and then skipped off.

"thats not a bad idea, wait for me sango!" matt skipped after her, she stopped and waited for him and they skipped together with arms linked.

"they're so weird." miroku said then looking back at inuyasha.

"how do you feel about kikyo?"

"what do you mean?"

"you know do you seriously want to go through all this trouble for her?" miroku asked waiting patiently for his reply.

"i would go to hell and back for her."

"whoa. that answers my question then."

they were back at the benches, kagome sitting next to sango and across from matt. flashback over.

"and then the next day he went to go make up with her and she vanished." miroku said.

"what do you mean by vanished."

"her and her family moved to china and never came back." matt said.

"sucks to be him.((slurp))" miroku said, stealing sango's soda and taking a sip.

_**wheew...that was chapter 10, review me!**_


	6. Chapter 6 From the eyes of a hanyou

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

welcome one and all! to beautiful lie's next chapter!

**from the eyes of a hanyou**

_This cannot be happening...she looks the same as Kikyo! Not again I don't think I can handle that...no I gotta keep it together, shes not Kikyo shes someone else...maybe even completely different than Kikyo. _

Inuyasha couldn't get the sight of her out of his head. It was driving him crazy. He felt a tap at his shoulder. He was sitting in chemistry Miroku sat behind him and often passed him notes. When he unfolded the note that fell on his desk it read,

_Dude you alright? You totally wigged out on me_. He looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking and wrote back, **I'm fine.** He then threw the note over his shoulder. Then the note fell back onto his desk.

_You sure? If you don't mind me asking but is it because she looks like Kikyo?_

**Who looks like Kikyo?**

_Uh duh! The new girl...Kagome. _He stared at the name written on the note and then wrote back calmly.

**She doesn't look like her to me...Kikyo was pretty and smarter and probably nicer too.**

_Wtf? How do you know what Kagomes like? You scampered off with your nonexistent tail between your legs before you could meet her. Look dude don't be stupid you know the second you looked at her your heart dropped to your pinky toe._

**Whatever man I don't know what your talking about.**

_We'll talk later...but right now uh what is teach talking about?? _Inuyasha sighed and wrote to Miroku who was obviously not paying any attention. After class Miroku met up with him at his locker.

"She does so!" He sang.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh come on! Kagome looks like Kikyo and you have the hots for her because she looks like her and your afraid to admit it because your afraid you'll get hurt again...am I right?" He finished then inhaled because lets face it no can talk like that without breathing.

"You talk to much." Inuyasha said simply.

"Come on its true isn't it?" Miroku persisted.

"No! I do not have the hots for the new girl." He said. "Can we drop it now?"

"Sure buddy, we'll talk later." Miroku said. He spotted Sango coming down the hall. "Sango my lurv!"

"Oh no." He heard her mutter and she then turned around trying to walk the other way to avoid the perv. But it twas to late Miroku had already caught up with her.

"Hello my dear Sango, may I ask you for a favor?" He asked with a wide smile.

"What do you want?" Sango asked bitterly.

"What is your opinion honestly about Inuyasha's reaction to the new girl?"

"Oh." She glanced at Inuyasha trying to decide whether or not to tell him the truth or tell a lie for his benefit...the truth seemed the best. "Well I think he got scared that he would have his heart broken by Kagome."

"What?!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh really?" Miroku said. "Funny thats exactly what I said."

"You all are in on this?" Inuyasha said in disgust, then walked away quickly to get away from the obvious truth._ Everyone has gone crazy around here...I do not like the new girl and I never will. Sure she looks a little like Kikyo but nothing like her. _He was walking to fast to know where he was going and ran into someone who fell to the floor along with himself. The halls were empty by now, everyone probably on their way home or to a hangout of some sort.

"Sorry." He said getting up and held out a hand to help up the klutz.

"Its okay." The girl said brushing off her skirt. When Kagome looked up they both froze. "Inuyasha? Oh I'm really really sorry." She ran as fast as she could out of the building leaving Inuyasha with his hand out stretched with a look of shock on his face. _What was that? _He thought. _Is she...Is she scared of me?_ He looked down at his hand and let it fall to his side. _I'm so stupid I've been so worried about myself I didn't realize that my reaction would hurt her. _He picked up his book bag and walked out of the building. He didn't live far from the school, so he usually walked. The Whole time he was thinking about her face, the way she smelled, how much he hurt her. _Why do I feel so guilty? Why can't I get her face out of my head? Oh great not again._

_**review me!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Another day in moms paradise

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

watching nightmare before christmas ((smiles)) my childhood fav!..okay here ya go:

**another day in moms paradise**

Kagome couldn't believe her dumb luck. I mean bumping into Inuyasha like that was not cool at all. _Why did I run? I wasn't in trouble or anything HE bumped into ME...or at least I think so?Geez...stupid stupid stupid stupid stu- _Kagome thought but her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of some one yelling. She looked around in confusion.

"Hey you! Wait up!" They said. Kagome dumbly looked up into the sky.

"Buddha? Whoa am I going to die?" Her eyes grew wide as she asked the sky.

"Hey over here!" They said again. All the racket was coming from behind her. She turned around expecting a big fat sumo wrestler type guy running down the sidewalk after her but instead she was surprised to see none other than Inuyasha running toward her. _Oh great. _She thought sarcastically.

"There you are." He said out of breath.

"Hi." She said. "My name is Kagome by the way NOT hey you." She turned back around and continued to walk home.

"Kagome." He said grabbing her shoulder and turning her around to face him. "Sorry, you left this." He held out a tiny key chain that her father gave her before he died.

"Oh." She said. "Thank you, sorry for running into you. I have to go." She turned around to start running but his hand turned her around yet again.

"So uh whats the story with the hello kitty key chain?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing just a thing from my dad...you wouldn't understand." She said.

"Why would I not understand?" He asked in confusion.

"Well he sorta died recently... and well it just means more to me now." She whispered.

"Oh." He said. "Well I actually know how that is."

"Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She said while turning pink. He chuckled at her embarrassment.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing...I never really met my old man so I feel more sorry for you...well actually its worse when you never knew them like my dads always on my mind and all." He said.

"I guess." She said. "Well I got to get going don't want the moms to worry." She said turning around to go home. While her back was turned Inuyasha watched her leave his sight and turn a corner.

"See ya." He whispered.

Her walk home was boring after that you know the usual almost being ran over by a herd of angry shoppers and a nice looking hummer. (which just recently became popular in Japan) _My day couldn't get any worse._ She thought totally jinxing herself as she walked into her new home.

"Sis I got an A and mom got a job and grandpa taught me how to do this thing with charms and stuff to break a secret ladle." He said.

"You could get more volume if you speak from the diaphragm." She said removing her fingers from her now deaf ears after Sotas blast of good news.

"That was blessing a sacred idle Sota not breaking a secret ladle." His grandfather corrected from the kitchen.

"See." She said. "Even deaf grandpa could hear you."

"I heard that!" Their grandpa yelled again.

"Sorry gramps!" She said on her way up to her 'new and improved' room as her mother would like to call it. As she walked into her room she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Finally I can get some peace and-"

"Dinner!" Her mom called interrupting her train of thought. Kagome groaned on her way down to the dinner table.

"And how may I say was her day?" Her mom said at the dinner table while passing a questionable basket of muffins.

"Mom what the hell are those?" She said afraid to even touch them.

"Don't curse." Her mom said.

"They're muffins my class made in celebration for all A's in the entire class!" He practically yelled across the table. Everyone unplugged their ears before Kagome made her comment.

"Hell is not a curse its in the bible." She said stuffing a muffin in her mouth and then making the face of a person ready to kiss sweet daises from the ground up.

"Hey! Mom! Kagome is making a face!" He yelled again. Everyone yet again unplugged their ears.

"Sota why are you speaking so loudly? And Kagome don't make a face at Sota's muffins." She said.

_Do you ALWAYS have to be the peace maker?_ Kagome thought washing down the gross muffin with some water.

"My friend showed my how to listen to music really loud, he said it makes you look cool." He said smiling widely revealing the mashed potatoes he just took a bite of.

"Okay stop yelling already, listening to music loudly doesn't make you look cook, and I asked for the news not the weather." She said wiping off the projectiles that landed on her school uniform.

"I couldn't have put it better myself thank you Kagome. Now lets eat!" She said cheerfully.

_**Happy family moment for once lol... nightmare before christmas is over ((tear)) oh well ((shrug))...time to go watch some Inu before bed!**_


	8. Chapter 8 So Much for Clear Skys

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

Scritte da me questo invece di studiare per il mio midterms LOL ... continua (i wrote this instead of studying for my midterms lol...continue)

**So Much for Clear Skys.**

_Maybe hes not such a bad guy. Maybe I'm over reacting or something._ She thought, Kagome couldn't sleep, as her dad would have said, her mind was busy. She thought about her dad a lot. Had her mom completely forgotten about his death? There wasn't a moment that went by that Kagome didn't think about her father. She could hear her mom was still up. Kagome turned over and stared at ther little pink alarm clock. It ticked loudly, its face read one o' clock. The tv in the living room was just as loud as the ticking.

"Clear skys tonight!" An announcer women boomed. "And that goes for tomorrow as well." Kagome sat up in bed, when right outside she could hear the rain start to sprinkle and a loud crash of lightning shook the house.

"So much for clear skys." Kagome whispered. She got up from her bed and peeked through her door. Would she be able to get out of the house as easy as she used to do with her apartment? She grabbed her little grey jacket her dad used to call artistic because of all the painted finger pdrints. She made it with Lucia and Hanon one football game for school spirit week. She missed them, even though her new friends seem nice enough. She wore a pink tank top underneath her jacket and grey sweat pants. (what she was sleeping in) She opened her window and easily slid out onto the roof. She pulled her hood over her head to cover from the rain. She took a walk to clear her head. First around the house to the 'sacred tree' as her grandfather called it but she once read one day when they visited, that it was originally called the tree of ages. Her mom and dad were married under that tree and now more than ever it meant a lot to Kagome to be standing beneath its long strong brances. _Why did you have to leave me dad? _She thought to herself. _Life sucks without you, my grades aren't as good as they used to be, and I'm just not happy here. Even though everyone else is. _She sat on one of its large roots and put her hands in her jacket pockets and her chin on her knees. She closed her eyes and she could someone walking toward her. She slowly opened her eyes, to see her little brother standing before her.

"Sota what are you doing up?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep...you?" He said.

"Same."

"Sis, why do you look so sad?" He asked.

"I miss him, a lot." She buried her face in her hands. She could feel her brother come to sit next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and cryed too.

Kagome must have dowsed off because she woke up suddenly. She could still feel her brothers arms around her. His head resting on her shoulder and he was fast asleep. She leaned him against the tree so she could get up an dcarry him back inside. She stood up slowly, and got a lightheaded feeling. When she stood up she was suddenly in her new school, under a large tree in the courtyard. It was sunny outside and she sat looking up at a bunch of birds. _What am I doing here? _She thought. She looked around and saw Inuyasha walking toward her.

"Inuyasha?" She said.

"Hi." He said.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"You didn't even say hi back." He said.

"What? Oh uh hi?"

"Fine." He was sitting next to her, but now he got up and was walking away.

"Wait!" She called. Kagome tried to get up but her legs wouldn't move.

"I just wanted to get to know you." Inuyasha said.

"What are you talking about? Whats going on?"

"You think very highly of yourself if you think I did." He said and started laughing. The look that he gave her made Kagome blush.

"I have no idea what your- wait...is he, is he talking to Kikyo?" She said reliving the moments of when Inuyasha and Kikyo first met.

"Will you listen to yourself? Oh no all guys love me, my wallets to small for my fiftys and my diamond shoes are to tight." He laughed again.

"Whoa, he used to have a sense of humor?" She said aloud, because obviously he didn't hear her. "Inuyasha! I know you can't hear me but can you tell me how to get out of here?!" She yelled.

"I don't know its your mind stupid." He said. Kagome was sitting on the bench she ate lunch at, Inuyasha sat on the bench across from her. She was wearing a school uniform she never saw before. It was green and white with long sleeves, and a green skirt.

"We don't have to wear uniforms." She said.

"Don't worry." He said. "You will."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome." He said as he stood up. When he was standing in front of her she was back at the sacred tree in her sweatpants and grey jacket.

"Kagome." He said again, "Are you blind?"

"Well no."

"You must be if you didn't notice." He said.

"Didn't notice what?" She asked.

"I love you." Inuyasha said. Kagome knew she had a shocked look on her face.

"What?!" She said.

"I'll open up to you later don't give up on me because I do love you." He said.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You will. Now you have to go."

"Go where?" She asked.

"Home." He said. He got on his knees (shes still sitting on the root) and leaned in but stopped. "Get ready, because you should be...before dawn comes." And he leaned in and kissed her. Kagome's eyes shot open and she was alone in her room, the clock ticking loudly. The sun just coming up. It was a dream.

"What the hell?" She said in confusion.

_**Fin! lol. Verdrai che cosa significa tutto il sogno piu tardi. (italiano for you'll see what the whole dream meant later.) ciao! ((poof))**_


	9. Chapter 9 Oblivious and Ignorant

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

Sorry about the slowness...with the holidays and all I didn't get to update.

**Oblivious and ignorant.**

Kagome was ready for school and already ate breakfast. She was about to walk out the door when her mom called from behind her.

"Kagome! Don't forget your lunch!" She called.

"Sure, thanks." Kagome said. She took her lunch from her mom.

"You don't want a ride to school?" She asked.

"Nah its okay."

"Oh come on sis mom's dropping ME off." Sota said.

"Well I'm not you now am I?" Kagome said. Their mom ignored their fighting while putting on her jacket.

"Okay Kagome just be careful." She said. Kagome gave her mom a hug and while her mom's back was turned she smacked Sota in the back of his head.

"Hey!" He said.

Kagome walked down the long steps to the sidewalk below. She had her yellow backpack on, and was wearing her signature t-shirt and jeans. The morning sun beat down on her face as she was lost in thought. _I wonder what that dream meant...that was really weird how Inuyasha said that he loved me. _A part of her thought that he might really love her, but the other part didn't think so. _Oh come on it was a dream! There is no way he loves you...didn't everyone tell you that he still loves Kikyo? That dream was nothing but a delusion._ This sounded more logical to Kagome and she continued walking in peace. Soon she came into view of the school and she made her way to the courtyard where her and Matt sat at the other day. As soon as she came near she heard a male voice from a couple of the benches.

"Kagome over here!" Miroku called.

"Hey!" She called back trying not to act like her lately gloomy self. Kagome walked over to the benches where Miroku, Matt, and some other guys sat. (Inuyasha no where to be seen)

"Hey Kagome!" Matt said. "Josh, move." The guy that Kagome obviously thought was Josh turned around and looked up at Kagome smiled politely and moved over. Kagome sat next to him across from Matt.

"So your the new girl these two keep talking about?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. Kagome this is Josh...obviously...and this is Kaito." Matt introduced. Josh was tall with short black hair and gorgeous brown eyes, Kaito however was almost opposite with red spiked hair and shocking blue eyes.

"Hi." Kagome said. "Uh Miroku?"

"Yes?" He said intrigued.

"Where is Sango?" She asked.

"Ask Matt, Sango hates Miroku." Josh said.

"And for good reason." Kaito said.

"Okay I only grabbed her once!" Miroku said trying to act innocent but it wasn't working on Kagome.

"Sure, and I'm Fergie." Kagome laughed.

"Who?" Miroku asked.

"Come on Miroku even I know who Fergie is!" Matt said. "Shes that American singer." Kagome suddenly remembered that she was no longer in America and started to remember the country she once called home with her family, and with her dad. Then all of a sudden her good mood was nonexistent.

"Great now look what you did." Miroku said pointing at Kagome.

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome." Matt said. "Sometimes my foot wants to live in my mouth."

"No its fine really." Kagome said waving her hands in front of her.

"Hey you guys!" Sango said walking toward them.

"Hello Sango my dear!" Miroku perked up.

"Shut up." She said.

"You can't be mad at him forever." Kaito said.

"Yes I can." Sango replied.

"How is that?" Josh said.

"Very carefully." Sango said with sarcasm in her voice. The gloom Kagome felt before easily disappeared when she was around her new friends. "Now move." Josh moved over so Sango could sit next to Kagome.

"Hey I'm squished over here!" Kaito said. He sat next to Josh and was now smacking into the armrest of the bench.

"You can sit on my lap." Josh laughed.

"Hell no fag." Kaito laughed. They were obviously joking around.

"Um if you don't mind me asking...your gay?" Kagome asked Josh.

"Bi-" Josh started.

"Himself." Miroku laughed.

"No loser! I'm bisexual not 'bi' myself." He said.

"I was just kidding!" Miroku said.

"Its not my fault I'm picky." Josh said. Making Kagome laugh, thinking of Hanon who could never get a guy for the same reason. The funny part was that this thought didn't make Kagome sad for once. She could now be oblivious to the pain she felt about her fathers death and feel as if she could finally move on around her new friends.

"Whatever, your late." Sango said. Josh looked down at his watch.

"Shit!" Josh said jumping up suddenly releasing Kaito from his squished position.

"Crap I have to go to Mrs. C is going to kill us!" Kaito too jumped up and grabbed his stuff. Both said their goodbyes and took off.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked.

"Chorus." Matt said simply.

"Oh." Kagome said.

"Now that their away." Miroku said pushing Sango to the side so he could sit next to Kagome.

"Hey!" Sango yelled. "You perv what are you doing?"

"What is up between you and Inuyasha?" He asked Kagome ignoring Sango who suddenly shut up from the sound of this subject.

"Nothing."

"I hear that you two bumped into each other after school...literally." Miroku laughed.

"What but who?" Kagome studdered.

"Guilty." Miroku said raising his hand. "I had to stay after school so I accidentally saw your klutzy moment."

"But...there...but." Kagome said. Miroku laughed, which was then cut off as everyone got quite. The air around Kagome began to get tense and then she suddenly realized Inuyasha was coming from behind her to sit with everyone.

"Say nothing act natural." Miroku said loudly when Inuyasha was close enough to hear and made a dramatic pose, as well as Matt and Sango. Kagome guessed that she was the only one out of the loop.

"Haha whatever." Inuyasha said. "I know you guys were talking about me I could hear you in the parking lot Miroku."

"Busted." Sango and Matt said together.

"Uh haha what did you hear?" Miroku asked. Kagome sat stiffly as Inuyasha sat next to Matt. Miroku was still sitting in between her and Sango on the other bench.

"Just my name." Inuyasha said suspiciously.

"Oh." Miroku said. Then everyone got quite again.

"So uh Kagome how did you like your classes yesterday?" Matt said breaking the tension.

"fine...I guess." She said. All of the stupidity was driving her crazy the tension not making things better. The way Kagome was, she just couldn't help herself and everything came pouring out.

"Can you all just stop! So what if I look like Kikyo everyone shouldn't get all awkward about it! Its not like she had a disease or died in an accident or something so can everyone just quit it?!" Kagome said, her voice raised. She then grabbed her backpack got up and took off toward her first class. _Forget this I love having new friends but thats the one thing I can't stand is awkward situations._

Meanwhile back at the benches, Miroku slapped Inuyasha on the arm.

"See look what you did!" He said.

"Me?!"

"Yeah you!" Sango joined in. "If it wasn't for you and your taste in women all of this wouldn't have happened and there would be another girl in this group!" Sango got up and took off after Kagome.

"So whose hungry?" Matt said trying to release all the anger in the air.

"Whats with all this drama over the new girl?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Other than you Inuyasha who is ignorant to the world around you. We are trying to welcome her. Your dad died you should know what shes feeling right now." Miroku said.

"Yeah so? I already knew that her dad died recently." Inuyasha said.

"Yes but do you know how recently?" Matt said.

"Well no." Inuyasha said.

"I'm a TA in the main office for one of my classes. I wanted to know about this new girl so I looked up her profile and it turns out you unsympathetic dog that her dad died only three days before she moved here." Miroku said.

"What?" Inuyasha said. He figured that if he was distant and rude to Kagome he wouldn't feel the hurt that he felt from Kikyo but again he didn't think about her feelings. _Only three days? Damn now I feel like a jackass, I never knew my father but she grew up with hers...I've got to find a way to make it up to her without getting hurt myself. But why would I get hurt? Its not like I like her or anything?...Right?_

_**Fin! I suddenly feel like I'm getting off track somehow I hate it when I do that ((grr)) Well you got to give me credit I haven't looked at this story in a while. Review me!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Lets start over

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

Hey you guys...I kept feeling like I was getting off track, I hate not knowing where my story is going ya know? have any suggestions? ...anyways enough with my rambling you can read now.

**Lets start over "Hi I'm hopeless."**

Sango ran after her new friend, who ran into the girls bathroom. When Sango swung the door open Kagome was perched on top of a sink obviously trying to relax.

"Hey." Sango said softly. No one was in the bathroom and everything was quiet. When Kagome heard Sango's voice she looked up.

"Hi. Sorry about that." Was all Kagome said.

"Understandable. Its just Kagome we were excited that you came to this school. The Inuyasha stuff was a big bonus to us and I think that wasn't fair to you." Sango explained.

"Its okay. After I moved here I guess I've just turned into one big overreaction." Kagome laughed.

"I don't know how it is...losing someone." Sango said. "But If you ever need someone to talk to you know I'm here for you."

"Thank you. I won't forget that." Kagome said. "Well the biggest thing you can do for me right now is help me keep my mind off of everything."

"No problem. I know just where to start, you should come over to my house tonight. I know its a school night and everything but I'm sure if you explain it to your mom that its a 'project' then you can hang." Sango said.

"Okay!" Kagome said. _Thats all I really need to do right now. _She thought. _To be with a friend. _

Kagome and Sango walked out of the bathroom together. Only to be greeted by Matt who was patiently waiting outside.

"Hey." Sango said.

"You okay Kagome?" Matt asked in concern.

"I'm fine now...so no worries, lets go to class isn't the bell going to ring?" She asked.

"Okay, and don't worry about Inuyasha hes always moody." He said. The three of them talked about classes and Kagome talked about how nice the school was. Matt complained about the food and Sango laughed along to their jokes. The day went by peacefully normal for Kagome and after school, she had to meet up with Sango to go to Kagome's house together so she could ask permission to stay at Sango's. When Kagome was in first period an announcement came on. Her and Sango glanced at each other as the announcer rang through the speakers.

"Good morning students! I'm pleased to inform all of you that tomorrow there will be sign ups for uniform sizes! All students are to where the required uniform to school each day! There will be more information on this tomorrow! That is all." Then with a click the classroom was silent. Then suddenly was in an uproar. there were some "this sucks!" and "no way!" and some "I'm changing schools!" But was soon stopped by the teacher. Kagome was quiet. _Uniforms?! _She thought. But she was more angry at the fact that her dream was coming true. _I'll know for sure tomorrow when we actually get to see them. _So with that she shut the whole uniform thing out of her mind.

Kagome was outside on the benches for lunch before everyone. She stretched out on the bench and closed her eyes. The afternoon sun felt nice, in comparison to the cold classrooms. After her dream last night she was exhausted even though she slept the whole night. She was about to drift off into an afternoon nap when she heard someone come up and sit on the bench opposite from her. She didn't open her eyes for some reason her mind told her not to.

(Inuyasha's pov) Inuyasha tried not to think about the morning's drama, and wanted to start over and just forget about Kikyo so he didn't have to deal with all this.

He walked over to the benches and saw Kagome stretched out on one of them asleep. _She's asleep?! What do I do? I can't wake her up...but I can't just sit there that would be rude. I guess I could wait until everyone else got there._ He thought. Inuyasha sat down on the bench opposite hers and watched her sleep. He thought about how peaceful she looked, and how pretty. _What am I thinking shes not pretty...maybe a little. _He suddenly realized how weird this was, just that morning she stormed off because of his stupidity and now he was watching her sleep like a creepy stalker or something. Inuyasha decided to start over with her and forget about his past, probably like she was trying to do with the memories of her father.

(Sango's pov) "Well I don't know about you but that was hilarious!" She laughed with Matt. They had the class before lunch together and often walked with each other to the spot they always sat at for lunch. They were in the middle of a conversation about someones embarrassing moment but was all of a sudden stopped by the sight of Inuyasha and Kagome at the benches together. To make matters even better she was asleep on one bench and he was staring at her.

"Uh...is it just me or do you feel like we came in at the wrong time?" Matt asked Sango.

"Not just you. What is he doing?" She said.

"Hey you-!" Miroku said loudly before Sango slapped her hand on his mouth.

"Shh. be quiet and look." Sango said releasing Miroku's mouth.

"Whoa talk about weird." Miroku said. "What does he think hes doing? Wake her up!"

"Yeah Miroku thats a brilliant idea then what? Hes going to jump up and sing her a musical number?" Sango said sarcastically.

"Well no." Miroku said.

"Don't you think we should just go over there and sit down?" Matt said.

"Why would we do that?" Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"It looks to me like that must be awkward for him." Matt said.

"Thats the beauty of it we could-" Miroku started.

"No Miroku I think Matts right." Sango said. The three of them started walking to the benches trying to act like they didn't see anything unusual.

(Kagome's pov) She had dosed off while pretending to be asleep. Kagome had woken up and opened her eyes slowly to see two amber ones staring back at her. When Inuyasha blushed feeling awkward and looked away.

"Sorry." He said. Before Kagome could say that it was okay Sango and the others made there way to them.

"Hey you two cutie pies!" Miroku said to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Miroku!" Sango whispered and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! I was kidding!" He said.

"Hey you guys." Inuyasha said.

"And one girl!" Sango said.

"How was that nap of yours Kagome? Did you feel eyes upon you?" Miroku said. Sango didn't feel the need to elbow him again, he was just plain hopeless. She looked down and shook her head with her hand on her forehead.

"What?!" Miroku asked Sango.

"Uh, well not until I woke up." Kagome said not looking in Inuyasha's direction.

"Anyway." Sango said. Kagome sat up and moved over for everyone. Sango sat next to Kagome and Miroku sat across from Sango next to Inuyasha and Matt in front of Kagome. Kagome thought how weird it was the entire lunch period how calm Inuyasha and everyone else was. _Maybe all this Kikyo talk has died down. _She thought but was wrong, _I wonder why Inuyasha is acting calm? Is he trying to forget about how adorable Kagome is? _Miroku thought. _I wonder if Kikyo is finally out of the picture. Oh I hope Inuyasha and Kagome get together!...Miroku is so cute. No! stop thinking about him!_ Sango thought looking at Miroku. _If I were Inuyasha I would go out with her right away. God I hope he doesn't. Kagome's so cute. _Matt thought. (how hopeless ((shakes head)) ) _I don't like Kagome but why can't I get her out of my head...why? _Inuyasha thought.

After school Kagome sat on the steps of the school waiting for Sango. When Sango finally came out of the school Kagome stood up.

"Sorry I'm late." Sango said to Kagome.

"Its okay ready to go?" Kagome asked.

" You bet." Sango said. For a while the walk to Kagome's was quiet.

"So I know this morning I said I wouldn't talk about it but is it okay if I bring up Inuyasha?" Sango blurted out. Kagome turned to Sango with a startled look on her face.

"Um I guess." She said.

"Cool. So today at lunch when you were napping, he got there before us and was totally staring at you the whole time...if you don't mind me saying but I really think that he likes you." Sango said taking very few breaths.

"I think I do to. But with the whole Kikyo thing-" Kagome said.

"What about it? If you prove to him that your nothing like Kikyo I think he won't be so standoffish like he is now." Sango said.

"I don't know maybe I should just wait for him to think about things." She said.

"I guess." Sango said. _I have a feeling like my dream was right...maybe I should wait for Inuyasha to come to me, and I should wait until hes ready to open up to me. _Kagome thought.

(Inuyasha's pov) Inuyasha was in his car and was stopped at a red light. _I think its better now that theres not going to be anymore talk about Kikyo. Sure she was beautiful and the way it ended could have been better but, I think I like Kagome. But I don't know how I can make it up to her, I'll ask Miroku._

_**Review me! and again if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Stay beautiful you guys!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Advice

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it!

**Advice.**

Kagome and Sango entered Sango's house. When they went to Kagome's her mom was happy to let Kagome stay over at Sango's.

"Just make yourself at home!" Sango said. They entered her modern style apartment. They'd painted it all different colors and the furniture matching the style of each room. The living room was in maroon, the couch matched with a maroon gothic style throw.

"Whoa." Kagome said.

"If you like that." Sango said. "Then you'll love the kitchen, I don't know why but my mom loves color...a little to much."

The kitchen was all in yellow and daisy's. Not that bright yellow that makes your eyes burn, but the lighter kind that makes everyone feel relaxed and cheerful.

"My moms a designer, can't you tell." Sango said.

Sango grabbed a coke and offered one to Kagome. She politely denied and they went to Sango's room. Her room was not how Kagome expected it to be, which was a bright colored room with matching furniture. Instead it was all different colors, her bed against the wall, her desk on the other side. She had a window seat with cushions and throw pillows on it. Along with which was a small cat who was fast asleep.

"Aw!" Kagome said petting its fur lightly.

"Oh yeah thats Kirara" Sango said.

Kagome continued to survey Sango's room posters were all over the walls. Some were bands that Kagome hadn't even heard of like, O-zone, and The Brillant Green. There was one poster on her roof just above her bed of a hot guy. On Sango's closet door were pictures of everyone from school. There was one of everyone that caught Kagome's eye. They were sitting on the benches Sango in the middle Miroku beside her looking at her hair intently, Matt beside Sango smiling, and a very angry Inuyasha who was obviously being forced into the picture by Miroku who was pinning him down. Kaito and Josh standing behind everyone putting bunny ears on Miroku and Sango. The pictures were of them in all different locations, the beach, the mall, and a picture of Sango and Miroku holding hands in a glow in the dark bowling alley. Every picture was of happy times, even a picture of Miroku and Inuyasha who was not looking forced to be in the picture, she stared at Inuyasha's smile until she felt a tap at her shoulder.

"So how was your life back in the states?" Sango asked.

Kagome sat on Sango's bed while Sango sat patiently on the floor looking up at her.

"Well I had two best friends named Lucia and Hanon." Kagome said, thinking about all their happy times.

"What were they like? And how was America?...See I've never been." Sango said.

"Lucia was the girlie one and Hanon was more of the outgoing one. New York is nice, hard to walk around in, but I guess you can say the same for downtown Tokyo." Kagome said. "I did go to Florida once on a trip to Disney World, which was fun. There were lots of palm trees and it was really hot but I got a nice tan from the beaches there."

"That sounds nice." Sango said.

"How close are you guys here?" Kagome said pointing to the closet door.

"Very." She said. "We grew up together, except Inuyasha, Josh, and Kaito."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha came a little later." She said. "He was the odd ball, a lot of people liked to pick on him and the teachers always blamed him for things he obviously didn't do. At first I can say I didn't really want to be his friend, but then after a while Miroku just couldn't take it anymore." Sango laughed a little when she said Miroku's name. "He got up and asked him if he wanted to sit with us at lunch. At first Inuyasha was mean about it and said no. I would have too though if I were him, but he did end up sitting with us. When he did it was weird, like he was supposed to sit with us ya know?"

"Thats cool." Kagome said. "Have you and Miroku ever gone out?"

A small silence filled the room.

"Sorry I asked." She said.

"Nah its okay. Yeah we did." Sango said.

"What stopped you guys?" Kagome asked.

"I caught him chatting it up with some other girl." Sango said bitterly. "Hes always been a perv but I never really noticed until I caught him cheating. I ended up braking it off and that was it."

"Come on he looks like he still really likes you." Kagome said. "It can't be just 'and that was it.' "

"I suppose." Sango said fidgeting with a tassel on her purple rug.

Another silence filled the room.

"Hey I got an idea! Did you bring your bathing suit?!" Sango said. "We could go down to the public pool!"

"Don't you have one in your apartment complex?" Kagome asked remembering the pool they passed by on there way to there.

"Yes. But after Marty the farty moved in NO ONE will step foot near it." She said.

"Does he spend a lot of time there or something?" Kagome asked.

"You could say that." Sango said, getting up suddenly and pulled open her closet to get out her bathing suit. While Kagome looked through her bag for hers.

Meanwhile at Miroku's house, Inuyasha and Miroku talked about the girls.

"I just don't know what to do." Inuyasha said.

"You never do." Miroku said.

They sat on Miroku's couch playing Halo 3 newly imported from America.

"Thats why I came to you." Inuyasha said.

"Good thing too. Well she's obviously waiting for you to make the first move."

"And what move is that?"

"Duh! To ask her out. Or at least be more friendlier to her."

"But I have been-"

"A big ass."

"Thats not true."

"Oh really then lets look back shall we at the very first time you saw the girl. Do you know what she said once you fled from the scene?"

"What?"

" 'What do I have the plague tattooed on my forehead?' "

"Crap."

"Exactly."

"No you just took the last of my shotgun rounds." Inuyasha said.

"Sorry man...Cool! theres some over here!" Miroku said. (Their talking about the game if you don't already know.)

"Well what about Sango?"

"I chose not to answer that question." Miroku said.

"Come on man I talked to you about my problems."

"_Game Over."_ The game said. Miroku turned off the system and started putting up the controllers.

"What can I say? I still like her." He said.

"And if it weren't for your pervertedness you would probably with her right now."

"I know!" Miroku said. "Its the hands they're cursed, they don't know when not to be perverted."

"Suure its the hand." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Whatever. I'm hot."

"Then turn on the air conditioning."

"I know what we need to do!"

"And what is that pervert?"

"Shut up. We should scope out the pool for hot chicks."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"No."

"Then what else do you think about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I also want a Big Mac from M.C.'s" Miroku said.

"I feel bad for Sango." Inuyasha laughed.

"Don't worry I can say the same about Kagome." Miroku said. Which stopped Inuyasha's laughing quickly.

_**Ack! I have stupid school tomorrow! ((dies)) Review **_**me!**


	12. Chapter 12 Splash

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

Sorry for making short chapters. I've been really busy lately...school starting again from winter break and all. Thanks so much for all the reviews I love to get them. ((smile)) Heres the next chapter.

**Splash.**

Kagome stepped out of Sango's car and onto the sidewalk just outside the public pool with her blue flip flops. They walked into the pool area and threw their towels on the reclined chairs on the pool's deck.

"Yes!" Sango said. "I knew we would be the first ones here if we came at this time!"

Sango was so excited she pulled off her tan shorts and pink tank top and ran toward the pool pulling off her flip flops along the way. She came to the rim of the pool and lifted herself high into the air like a sprinting ballerina. Doing a dive into the pool.

"Wow nice dive." Kagome said when Sango came up for air.

"Thanks, I used to be on the swim team. That was before me and Miroku broke up."

"Why did you quit?" Kagome asked.

"Want to get in before we graduate?" Sango said avoiding the question, her arms folded on the rim of the pool.

Kagome took off her blue jean shorts and blue form fitting t-shirt with a picture of 3 days grace concert poster on it.

"I'd rather tan." Kagome said.

"Fine by me I get this wonderful pool all to myself." Sango said gleefully.

Kagome layed out on her towel and placed her sunglasses in front of her chocolate brown eyes.

(Miroku's pov) Miroku walked to the entrance of the pool. Inuyasha slowly trailing behind him.

_Whats his deal? _He thought. "Hurry Inuyasha your making me old here!" He said.

"God Miroku your acting like your in line for a kiddy ride at a water park." Inuyasha laughed.

"Laugh it up fuzz ball, but when we get in there and all the babes are all over me your going to _be sooo_ jealous._" _

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, walking in ahead of Miroku.

"Thats the spirit!" Miroku said.

Miroku walked onto the deck eagerly. His happiness fading slowly when he noticed only one girl laying out tanning.

"Damn maybe we should have come later." Miroku said.

"Want a water or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Miroku said. Disappointment in his voice, but there was always the babe in the blue bikini.

_Damn she looks hot...score! _

Miroku walked over to the hottie in the chair and sat down next to her.

"Hey cutie." He said.

He never saw the hand coming. Seriously it seemed as though it came out of nowhere!

"AH!" Miroku hollered.

"Shut up pervert!" Sango said pointing to the sleeping girl. "Shes asleep."

"Hello to you too Sango my dear." He said suddenly perking up at the sight of Sango in a hot black bikini.

"Perv." She said again sitting out on her towel lifting her sunglasses to her face.

(Inuyasha's pov) He heard the change clang to the return coin box.

_Nice...this is not my day. _He thought. He looked down at the coin to see it read: Free soft drink! use this coin at any retail store to receive.

_Free drink my ass I can't even use it on the damn machine. Miroku is so going to get it. _

Inuyasha walked out on the deck and saw Miroku chatting it up with two chicks.

"Well that didn't take long." He whispered. Inuyasha walked over to where they were sitting.

"Miroku! You dumb ass! This isn't going to work!" Inuyasha said shoving the coin in Miroku's face.

"Why not?" Miroku said examining the coin.

"Its not yin stupid." Sango said.

Inuyasha recognized the voice and looked over at one of the girls who lounged on one of the reclining chairs.

"Hey Sango...whose she?" He asked hiding his sudden interest. He stared down at the pale girl, her legs long and perfect. Her body was gorgeous he thought, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her, wondering what her eyes must look like under the sunglasses she was sporting.

"Shes cute huh?" Sango said.

"She can hear you." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Shes asleep." Miroku said unconsciously checking out Sango.

"So what do you think of her Inuyasha?" Sango said.

Inuyasha stood quietly over the sleeping girl.

"That cute huh?" Miroku said. "But not as cute as my sweet Sango."

"Sure Miroku." Inuyasha said not paying attention.

(Kagome's pov) Kagome was dreaming. She was lost in a maze in her blue bikini and came out at the end in a short baby blue dress like Alice in Wonderland. There was a long table in front of her and at the end was Miroku sipping a cup of tea.

"Who shall it be?" He said in an English accent.

"When did you get an accent?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"No matter they'll probably choose for you anyway." Miroku said taking another sip of tea.

_Why do my dreams never make sense?! _Kagome thought.

"Shes a witch I tell you!" Came a voice from behind Miroku. It was Sango in a big red satin dress with a crown on her head.

"Sango?!" Kagome said.

"Who is this Sango?" She said also having somewhat of an accent. "I am The Queen!"

"What is it with you people?" Kagome said.

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" Someone else sang.

"Oh great who is it this-" ((o.o))

Inuyasha came from the shadows in a full gold suit and rabbit ears along with his dog ones hopping around on all fours like a rabbit.

"Oh my giddy gods trousers." Was all she could get out.

"I'M LATE!" He said holding up a pocket watch. "AND YOU WILL BE TOO IF YOU DON'T WAKE-"

Kagome fell backwards into a dark pit below before she could hear the rest of his sentence. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly preparing for the fall. When she woke up three pairs of eyes were staring down at her.

"Hey sleepy." Sango said.

_What a relief their all normal...wait a second. All?! When did Miroku and Inuyasha of all people get here so fast?! _

"You were out cold, not even Miroku's loud mouth could wake you." Inuyasha said. Smiling down at her still not realizing that it was Kagome he was trying to be nice to.

"Uh sure." She said. _When did he get all smiley with me??_ She thought.

Kagome sat up fast getting a head rush.

"Whoa." Kagome said grabbing her head.

"Whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked in serious concern.

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Just a head rush." She said getting up and walking over to the pool's edge. "Is the water cold Sango?"

"Nah." Sango said. "You feel better when you jump in."

"Okay." Kagome said. She pulled her glasses off revealing her face.

"You?!" Inuyasha said in surprise.

"The names Kagome." She said tossing them to Miroku and jumping in for a perfect cannon ball, which splashed all of them...especially Inuyasha. Kagome felt the cold water rap around her warm skin and the bubbles that rolled across her arms and legs from the impact of the jump. She lifted her head above water after a while and took in a breath of air.

"Thought you were going to drown. I swear I saw Inuyasha tense up and almost run in after- Ah!" Miroku said. Inuyasha smacking him in the head.

"Shuddup." Inuyasha said.

"You know you wanted to." Sango said. Inuyasha restrained himself from wacking her too. "Good thing I'm already soaked."

"I think I want to get going." Kagome said grabbing her towel.

"A very good idea!" Miroku said, putting his arm around Kagome's shoulders, shrugging off the dirty looks from Inuyasha.

"I know!" Sango said excitedly.

_**Thats it...I'll try to get the next one to you soon! ((grin)) Review me!**_


	13. Chapter 13 A date?

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

I finally have free time between homework.

**A date?**

They all stood in front of the rundown building. Its bricks seemed worn with age and the paint on the large doors seemed to chip away. The sign that was once displayed was removed but the outlining of the letters showed on pale brick that said, INDUSTRIAL.

"Uh what is this Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I can't believe it! I haven't been here in forever!" Miroku said. "Good idea Sango...I'm a little rusty though."

"Ah man! Not this place." Inuyasha complained.

"Oh come on Inuyasha you loved it here!" Miroku said playfully hitting him on the shoulder causing Inuyasha to sway.

"That was _before_ I really got to know you weirdos." He said.

"Can someone please tell me where we are!" Kagome said in confusion.

"Do you remember my pictures?" Sango asked.

"The ones on you closet door? Sure why?" She asked.

"Remember the one with me and Miroku?" Sango asked.

"You have a picture of me on your wall?" Miroku asked brightly.

"So?" Sango said.

"You two were at a bowling alley or something right?" Kagome asked.

"Yup thats the one!" Sango said.

"Ew you keep that picture? I looked horrible in it!" Miroku said.

"Precisely why I kept it...I cut up all your good ones." Sango said with a smile.

"Nice." Inuyasha said with a laugh.

"Anyways what are we waiting for? Lets bowl!" Sango said.

"Yippy bowling with my Sango!" Miroku said.

Sango started walking explaining to Miroku sarcastically why she was no longer 'his' Sango. Kagome started to trail after them when she noticed Inuyasha starting to walk away.

"Hey!" She said.

"The names Inuyasha." He said imitating Kagome's tone at the pool.

"Whatever...where are you going?" She asked starting to walk in his direction.

"Anywhere but here."

"But what about Sango and Miroku?"

"They can have their fun, I hate this place."

They were walking on the sidewalk together.

"How come?"

"Just reminds me to much of the old days."

"Thats a bad thing?" She asked.

"Nah. I'm just not a fan of my past is all."

_Thats believable from how Sango described it. _Kagome thought.

"Oh. Do you think they'll be okay once they realize we're gone?"

"So your coming with are ya?" Inuyasha said with a half grin.

"Sure."

"Why?"

"Whats that place called?" Kagome asked.

She was pointing to a cute café, with darkened windows.

"Dunno." He said.

"I wanna check it out." She said.

She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started toward it. He blushed a little from the feeling of her hand in his.

"Your taking me with you why again?"

She ignored his question and continued to drag him along.When they were inside it was exactly what every café looked like with dark lighting, small tables and dark green walls with wooden floors. Kagome dragged Inuyasha to a table.

"Now what?" He asked.

"We order silly."

The waiter came by their table.

"What can I get- your the new girl!" They said happily.

When Kagome and Inuyasha looked up there stood before them was Kouga in black pants a white long sleeve shirt and an apron.

"What was your name again?" She asked.

"Kouga remember? And your Kagome."

"Very good now get us two coffee's to go and we'll be out of your hair." Inuyasha said bitterly.

"Why you here with this loser?" Kouga asked.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said.

"Uh we were just passing by." She said.

"Nice apron workin boy." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Oh ha ha I don't see you with a job big shot!" Kouga said.

"Those coffees to go are sounding better and better every minute." Kagome said.

"Don't leave I'm about to get off you can ditch this knuckle dragger and hang out with me." Kouga said.

"I am not a!-" Inuyasha said before Kagome put her hand in front of his mouth.

"Kouga thanks but no thanks I'm here with Inuyasha, you can get us two coffees to go, please?" She said batting her eyes.

"Sure." He said walking away while writing something on his notepad.

Kagome uncovered Inuyasha's mouth.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"By whatever do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"You were being all nice to him." He said.

"So? Why do you care?" She asked.

Inuyasha became quiet until they got their coffee's from a different waiter who was obviously checking Kagome out.

"Hey buddy just give us those and scram!" Inuyasha said sending the guy death glares after he payed for the two drinks.

They walked out together with coffee in hand.

"Next time we go somewhere I'm picking the spot." He said taking a sip of coffee.

"Theres going to be a next time?" Kagome asked.

"I guess." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" He asked giving her a confused look.

"Paying." Kagome said.

"Aren't guys supposed to pay?"

"Well yeah I guess...when their on a date."

Inuyasha choked on his coffee.

"Date?!" He said.

"Don't look at me thats how it works."

"But we weren't on a date!"

"It wasn't my idea to pay...you did that all by yourself." Kagome said with a beam in Inuyasha's direction. "I'm proud of you Inuyasha, at this rate you might even grow up." Then she took a sip of her coffee.

A thick silence filled the space between them. _Does she really think we're on a date?! _He thought. _The funny thing is I wouldn't mind calling it a date. Except it doesn't count right because I don't like her like that...I guess. I'm so confused. _He thought.

"What'cha thinkin about?" Kagome asked.

"What?"

"I've never seen you so deep in thought before...just wanted to know what you were thinking about."

"Uh nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh come on I hate it when you get all quiet."

"Where do you want to go now?"

"Better catch up with Sango and Miroku. Their probably going to kill us for ditching them."

"I guess."

They threw out their empty cups and started walking toward the bowling alley. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's face, his face was the same one that she had whenever she was deep in thought. She still didn't know what he was thinking about but she figured that she'd know sooner or later. Kagome looped her arm around his and they walked in step together. He looked down at her with a little bit of shock on his face. But soon the linked arms didn't seem to faze him, and in fact he was more comfortable like that walking down the street linked arms with Kagome.

_**Review me!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Jealousy

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

**Jealousy.**

"Strike!" Miroku yelled. "Nice roll Sango."

"Are you going to get mad because your being beaten by a girl?" She joked.

"Nah, not when that lovely girl is you." He said sounding honest.

Sango sat down next to Miroku.

"I wonder where Kagome and Inuyasha are." Sango thought aloud.

"I don't know, but I'm curious myself."

"Wouldn't it be cute if they went on a date together."

"Thats what you think their doing?"

"Yeah what else would they- you were thinking something perverted weren't you Miroku?!"

He only laughed and sunk into the plastic neon green seat. The only lights around them were glow in the dark. Even the chairs, shoes, and even pins were glowing. Lights that looked like they belonged in a rave more than a bowling alley played across the lanes.

"Your up." She said pointing to the screen.

"I'm procrastinating." He said.

"How come?" She asked.

"To sit here with you." Miroku said. He looked deep into her eyes, making Sango blush. "Thats adorable."

"What is?" She asked.

"Your blushing." He said softly leaning in and brushing his hand against her cheek. Sango and Miroku moved toward each other about to kiss, when someone came from behind them.

"Hey you two!" Inuyasha said putting his hands on each of their shoulders.

"You scared me!" Sango said.

"Why? Was I interrupting a 'moment'?" He said making quotations with his fingers at the word moment.

"Ha ha!" Sango said sarcastically.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Getting her shoes." He said.

"So...What were you two up to all that time?" Miroku asked curiously.

"We got coffee then came back here."

"Like a date?!" Sango said excitedly.

"No!" Inuyasha said quickly. "What are you smiling about Miroku?"

"Oh nothing." He said.

"You guys are crazy. I do not like-"

"Hey you guys! Put my name in!" Kagome said coming toward them with her neon pink bowling shoes.

"Already did." Sango said with a smile.

"You playing?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Not likely."

"Forgive him Kagome he just sucks." Miroku said. "He probably doesn't want to look bad in front of you. Don't worry Inuyasha I didn't put your name in."

"You suck." Inuyasha said sitting away from everyone.

"Its your turn Miroku." Kagome said.

"He was to busy trying to make the moves on Sango to notice." Inuyasha said.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a glare.

"Touché." Miroku said as he got up from his seat and went to grab his glowing blue ball.

"Gutter ball." Sango said to Miroku as he made his way back to his seat.

"Nice." Inuyasha said.

"My turn!" Sango said excitedly getting up to get her ball.

"Whats that supposed to mean Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

"Your letting her win."

"What makes you think that?" Kagome said chewing on a bright gummy worm. Sango had gotten them when her and Miroku first got there.

"Hes usually really good at this." Inuyasha said. "Nice plan but I'm sure she's noticed too."

"Actually Inuyasha she hasn't." Miroku said.

"Another strike!" Kagome said giving Sango a high five.

"Your turn Kagome." Sango said.

Kagome walked up to the ball return and grabbed her small pink glowing ball. Inuyasha not taking his eyes off of her watched as she went up to the lane.

"And I see you love Kagome." Miroku said.

"What?!" Inuyasha said looking sharply at Miroku.

"You haven't taken your eyes off of her since you two got here." He said.

"Thats-" Inuyasha started.

"So true!" Sango said. "Haven't you realized it yet Inuyasha your totally in love with her."

"Wha-huh?" Inuyasha said his mouth hanging open (o.o).

"Strike!" Miroku said.

Sango ran up to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"I didn't know they had bowling in Japan." Kagome said.

"Originally no, but we got it from you guys." Sango said.

"Your turn!" Sango said to Miroku.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha who had casually moved closer to the group. Inuyasha turned around and noticed that a group of guys were staring at the girls. Inuyasha gave them a glare, which made each turn back to each other.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Can I speak with you a second." Inuyasha said hinting to talk alone.

"Sure." Miroku said getting up along with Inuyasha.

They went two lanes down.

"Those guys keep staring at Kagome and Sango."

"What? Where?"

While they were making a game plan to get the guys out of there without getting violent the group of guys moved in. Sango was sitting next to Kagome and were talking about how much fun they were having.

"Hello ladies." Guy number one said.

Both Sango and Kagome turned around.

"Hi." Kagome said.

"What do you want?" Sango said suspiciously.

"Just to say hi to two gorgeous girls." Guy number two said.

While Kagome and Sango weren't looking Guy number three and four sat next to them.

"And what are your names?" Guy number three asked.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" Inuyasha said, Miroku at his side.

"Just what I'd like to ask you." Guy number one said getting in Inuyasha's face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you buddy." Miroku said.

"Who asked you?!" Guy number three said.

"Would you guys mind not doing this around us?!" Sango said.

"Calm down." Kagome said getting between Inuyasha and guy number one. She turned to face guy number one. "We're not interested so if you don't mind getting lost."

"My bad." Guy number one said softly to Kagome stepping closer.

Kagome had to hold Inuyasha back before he ripped the guy apart.

"I thought you guys were just friends. Now I see this mutt is in love with you. How awkward wouldn't you say? Why don't you ditch this dude and come with us." He said gesturing to the other guys. "Along with your lovely friend."

"Hey! You can't just-" Miroku said before being interrupted.

"No. Now leave, before I let him kill." Kagome said nudging toward Inuyasha, who growled lowly behind her.

"Sure thing but if he doesn't satisfy you." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a card with a number and name on it and handed it to Kagome. "Call me...Come on you guys we're done here."

He gave Kagome's hand a kiss and started toward the doors obviously the leader of the group. Kagome let Inuyasha go.

"Why did you just let them go?!" Inuyasha said.

"Because I'd like to avoid violence as much as possible." Kagome said.

They spent the rest of the night at Industrial Bowling. They walked out together, the guys had calmed down from the drama of the night. Sango and Miroku side by side in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. When they had to part ways Kagome and Sango headed back to Sango's house.

"I think Miroku likes you a lot." Kagome said.

"Really?" Sango asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't care how much he likes me, hes a leture and will always be one." Sango said. "And anyways I can say the same with Inuyasha."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Did you see him? The entire time he couldn't take his eyes off of you!"

"I didn't notice."

"And when those guys were hitting on us he got all protective. But when me and Miroku confronted him about his feelings, it seemed like he doesn't even realize how he feels."

"Speaking of...I still have that guys number." Kagome said pulling out the card.

"Interesting." Sango said with an evil smile.

_**What is Sango planning? Review me!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Jealousy solves nothing

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

I'm back for revenge! jk just wrote the next chapter hope you like it.

**Jealousy doesn't solve anything, but it can get you a date!**

They were at Sango's house eating chocolate and drinking tons of caffeine.

"I say we call them." Sango said.

"Why?!" Kagome asked.

"Why not, is what I would like to hear!" Sango said holding the card in her hand. "This is your chance to get Inuyasha to tell you how he really feels about you."

"Can't I just-"

"No." Sango said.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were going to say why can't you just wait."

"Oh."

"And the answer is no."

"I don't know Sango."

"Come on its not like your actually going to continue going out with this guy, we just need Inuyasha to think so." Sango said. "I don't know how they do things in America, but up here we don't wait for the guys to decide whether or not to make a move on the chick...you get it?"

"I think so...but what exactly are we going to do?"

"Thats the spirit!"

Sango handed Kagome the card and her cell phone.

"Call."

"And say what?"

"I'll walk you through it, we'll just put him on speaker phone. Its all up to you."

"Okay." Kagome said with determination.

She stared at the plain card in her hands and started to dial. She set it on speaker phone and heard someone pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" Guy number one said.

"Hi." Kagome said.

"Who is this?"

"The girl who turned you down at the bowling alley."

"Ah how are you?"

"I'm okay." Kagome looked at Sango.

"Ask his name." Sango mouthed out.

"Hey I never did catch your name."

"Oh its Jason."

"Jason?"

"Ask him if he wants to go out sometime." Sango mouthed.

"Do you by any chance want to go out sometime?"

"What about your boyfriend?"

"Hes is not my boyfriend."

"In that case sure how does Saturday sound? Want to go to the movies?"

"Sure."

"Not the movies somewhere where you guys can talk." Sango mouthed.

"On second thought want to go walk around town or something? I'm new to Tokyo so maybe you could show me around?" Kagome looked at Sango who gave her a two thumbs up.

"Sure! Even better...my friend wants to know if your friend wants to go too."

Sango shook her head vigorously.

"Okay! She would love to go."

"True. Well then I'll call you Saturday!"

"Oh but not from this phone I'm staying at a friends house..."

They exchanged numbers and talked for a little while longer, Sango over Kagome's shoulder the whole time. Turns out that he goes to the same school as they do and wants to meet Kagome before school and talk about Saturday. After Kagome hung up Sango danced with victory.

"Yes! this is perfect! He's at our school so Inuyasha is going to have to see him and then when the date sinks in he'll be worshiping the ground you walk on Kagome!"

"I guess."

"Look at it this way...its like playing hard to get, just add this Jason in the mix."

Kagome laughed at Sango's optimistic personality. Later that night Kagome and Sango were worn out Sango laying across her bed facing Kagome. Kagome was on the floor with her legs on the bed looking up at Sango. A CD that Kagome brought from her house played on Sango's CD player.

"Who is this?" Sango said lazily.

"Flyleaf."

"Ah. Can I borrow it so I can burn it?"

"Sure." Kagome said nonchalantly.

Soon Kagome and Sango drifted off to sleep.

Kagome cracked open an eyelid, the sun blasted on her face making her tired eyes squint. She sat up and saw Sango asleep with her mouth open on the bed. The clock next to Sango's bed said that it was really early, so Kagome had to get ready and get her book bag that she forgot at home then make a break for school. Which she totally forgot they had the next day. While Sango slept she took a shower and got dressed, and blow dried and straightened her hair. Then she went over to the bed where Sango was facing the wall now and shook her awake.

"Sango." Kagome whispered.

At first Sango groaned and turned over. The second time Kagome shook her Sango sat up quickly with eyes wide open and a fist formed in her hand ready to kill.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled. Until she noticed Kagome on the floor where she had fallen over from the scare of Sango's strange awakening. Kagome cracked up laughing.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?!" Kagome asked.

"Uh...a bad dream?" Sango said, uncoiling her fist and rubbing her tired eyes.

"About perverts?" Kagome giggled.

"That is none of your business."

"Don't worry I won't tell Miroku."

"Who said I was dreaming about him?!"

"It was kind of obvious."

Kagome sat on Sango's bed while Sango brushed out the knots in her hair. After she was finished Sango walked with Kagome out of the apartment and onto the sidewalk.

"Do you want me to walk home with you?" Sango said, wearing her pajama pants, flip flops, and a tank top.

"Nah, I think I know my way from here you don't live that far."

"Where do you live?"

"The old shrine just up that hill." Kagome said pointing it out. It was clear to see because it was so high up yet close to the city below.

"Really?"

"Mhm." Kagome said.

Kagome waved goodbye to Sango and started walking down the street in the direction of her new home, which she was used to calling it. She wore a long loose fitting lavender tank top with very little sequence with a more tighter fitting one underneath, with capri pants and lavender flip flops. It was a little breezy out today so her loose fitting tank top flowed easily with the breeze. She hummed a Flyleaf song while walking home. _I don't know about this whole making Inuyasha jealous plan, when we were at the bowling alley he seemed pretty pissed off already. Plus I'm doing this right in his face...I trust Sango though because she's known him longer but I just don't know._ Kagome continued to think in confusion until she reached her front door.

"Hello everyone!" Kagome called out into the echoing house. "Hello?!" But still no answer.

Kagome went up to her room and set her bag down and grabbed her school stuff. She didn't have a lot of time to get to school so she hustled just a little. When she went downstairs, her mom was getting coffee from the table.

"How was Sango's?"

"Fun, but I can't talk now got to hurry to school."

"Wait hon want a ride?" For the first time Kagome actually thought about it and it would be a load off her back to get a ride.

"Thanks mom."

"Okay let me get the keys."

They got out the door and to the school right on time. Kagome waved off her mom and started toward the benches where they usually sit. _This'll be an interesting morning._ Kagome thought.

_**Review me!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Afternoon blues

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

Today has been a boring day so I thought why not write another chapter?

**Afternoon blues and the big move**

She saw everyone except Sango and Inuyasha sitting in their usual spot. She walked over and sat down where she sat the day before only to be greeted by everyone.

"Hey Kagome!" Everyone said.

"Where is Sango?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know I had to go home and get my stuff for school, so I left her at her house." Kagome replied.

"Oh." Miroku said sounding disappointed.

"I love your blouse!" Josh said, almost to gay to function. Kagome looked down and her lavender top.

"Thanks!" She said.

"Can you please control your gayness?" Kaito said.

"Last night was fun." Miroku said with a wink.

"What happened last night?" Josh asked looking intrigued.

"Jk we just went to the bowling alley." Miroku said.

"Good- I mean fun." Matt said.

"That old one you guys used to go to?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah." Miroku answered.

"And you didn't invite us?!" Josh said.

"Whatever Josh you suck at bowling." Matt said.

"Your one to talk!" Josh said defending himself.

"Hey you guys what are we talking about?" Inuyasha said coming from behind them.

"How much Josh sucks at bowling." Matt said.

"Sorry man...but you do." Inuyasha said. Then sat down next to Kagome.

"I have other talents I don't need to through balls and hit things to be a guy." Josh said.

"Your a guy?" Kaito said with sarcasm.

"Shut up." Josh said.

Inuyasha laughed at his stupid friends.

"Hey Kagome." He said.

"Hi."

"Why are you being all quiet for a change Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not I'm just taking it all in." She said.

"And you all are a lot to take in." Inuyasha laughed.

"Hey you guys what did I miss?" Sango said.

"Finally!" Miroku said.

"Nothing we were just talking about Josh's lack of any skills whatsoever." Kaito said.

"Hey! Will you please stop with that!" Josh said.

"Come on you even know you don't." Kaito laughed.

Sango sat down for only a second across from Miroku when someone came from behind Kagome and covered her eyes with their hands.

"Guess who." They said.

_That voice sounds familiar. _Kagome thought.

"Jason?" She said.

(Inuyasha's pov) He was sitting comfortably until he heard some guy's voice come from behind him.

"Guess who."

_Who the hell? Thats that guy from the bowling alley! _He thought.

"Jason?" Kagome said.

_How does she know his name?_

"Want to get going? Oh yeah Sango right? This is Fletcher." Guy number two came from behind Jason.

"Hi." Sango said.

Inuyasha was so confused, he looked over at Miroku's also confused face.

(Kagome's pov) She looked over at Inuyasha to get his reaction and as she suspected he did NOT like this Jason guy one bit. _Perfect._ She thought.

"Okay so we're going to go? Lets go Sango!" Kagome said cheerfully grabbing Sango's hand noticing that Miroku was giving Fletcher a really dirty look.

Kagome giggled and waved goodbye to the guys and linked arms with Sango and Jason. Kagome peeked back to see Josh eagerly waving them off and then getting a couple of nasty slaps on the head from Inuyasha and Miroku.

"So lets go to our spot." Jason said leading them inside the school.

"Where is it?" Sango asked Fletcher.

"By the auditorium." Fletcher said.

When they got there the other guys from the bowling alley sat patiently waiting for Jason and Fletcher.

"Hey!" They all said.

"Okay girls this is the guys, you already know Fletcher. This is Kyle." Jason said pointing to a short black haired blue eyed gorgeous guy that even put Miroku to shame. "This is Xander." Who was another attractive guy._ How have I not noticed before? _"Hello." Xander said with a soft voice. Her and Sango looked at each other and smiled brightly making themselves at home. _If we're going to make Inuyasha and Miroku jealous might as well have some fun doing it._ She thought.

They were all talking. Kyle, Fletcher, and Xander were talking to Sango, meaning Kagome and Jason got to talk together alone.

"So why did you agree to sit with me today Kagome?" Jason asked.

"I don't know Jason why do you keep saying my name all the time?"

"Because I can't believe my good luck that I ran into you with that creep at the bowling alley."

"Inuyasha is not a creep!" Kagome defended, hey she did like him after all.

"Sorry but he doesn't look like your type."

"And what do you think my type is?" Kagome asked intrigued with his point of view on her love life.

"Your type is a guy who will love you for who you are and not get all protectively violent."

Kagome blushed a little and looked away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha and Miroku around the corner making dirty looks at the guys they were hanging out with. _Nice...why would they think me and Sango would do anything with these guys other than talk? Isn't that the reason why they're spying? Thats kind of an insult...but oh so fun._ She got a little closer to Jason to put the full affect on Inuyasha.

"Thats very nice of you Jason, but I better go save Sango from your friends before the bell rings, our classes are on the other side of the school."

"Sure thing. See you at lunch, I'll steal you away again." He gave her a wink and helped her pull the guys off of Sango.

They walked off toward their next class, Kagome noticed right away that Inuyasha and Miroku had ran as soon as her and Sango got up.

"I saw Inuyasha and Miroku totally spying on us." She giggled.

"No way! Crap! You don't they got jealous or anything?"

Kagome looked at Sango kind of surprised.

"Your worried that Miroku may be jealous?"

"uh...of course not!" Sango played it off. But Kagome could tell that Sango didn't want Miroku to be jealous because that would mean that she would have to admit her feelings for him.

"Anyways, lets get to class."

After school she walked home after saying goodbye to Sango. It was a some what windy day but she loved it. In New York they're windy days smelled like last weeks trash but here it smelt like spring on a rainy day. She slowly had grown to like it here. But there was something missing, she missed her friends still she felt like she had abandoned them. As well as her dad, his grave was back in New York too. She even had a couple of guy friends who were interested in her there too. It felt like the more she was away from New York the more guilty she felt. She mostly felt like this when she was all alone like this walking home.

When she finally did get home she was a little depressed. She saw her mom sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Kagome sweetie!"

"Whats with the sad face?" Kagome asked.

"I was waiting for you to come home actually I have something to tell you."

"Um okay?" She sat down across from her.

"My job just laid me off."

"I'm so sorry mom!"

"Let me finish first." She said in a soft understanding voice, the voice she only used when she was about to announce something big. Like when dad died, it was the same tone. This made Kagome a little uneasy.

"What is it?"

"I've gotten a job offer back in New York."

"Oh."

"But we're not moving back unless you want to. I don't want an answer now so I'll let you think about it I don't have to start right away. If you do think that you'd like to move back we'll start packing right away. I talked to Sota and he said he would be a little heart broken but he could deal so its all on you, the question is do you really want to move?"

"Oh...is that all?" Kagome said sarcastically.

_**Review me!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Where do I go?

(FYI I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

Random boredom strikes again! lol.

**Where do I go?**

_Oh yeah no pressure I only have the entire day to die of paranoia. Great I can imagine it now! Kagome thinks about the scary life altering decision of her life while crossing the street, trips over her own shoe lace and dies after being run over by a car the headlines will read **Mother Drives Daughter Over The Edge Making Her Suicidal **...oh yes thats positive thinking! How could mom make me make that kind of decision?! I'm too young to die! _Kagome thought to herself. It was the next day and she hadn't realized that she had safely made it to the school and was already sitting in her usual spot.

"Earth to Kagome! Anyone in there?" Matt says tapping on her forehead.

"What?" Kagome said looking up quickly. Everyone was staring at her with concern, everyone being Miroku Sango Josh Kaito and of course Matt.

"You okay Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Fine, why would you ask?" She replied.

"Your hair is a mess and you have no makeup on...also you look really pale." Sango said putting her hand on Kagome's forehead.

"I'm fine." Kagome said slapping Sango's hand away.

"Something on your mind? Maybe Inuyasha problems perhaps?" Matt asked.

"No." She said simply.

"You sure, what about this Jason who is oh so yummy." Josh asked.

"Control yourself." Kaito said.

"Whatever." Josh said.

"Nothing really lunch was cool, we sat together and talked about his dogs." She said.

"Boooring." Josh said.

"Yeah." She said.

"But your only doing this to make Inuyasha jealous right?" Sango whispered so the other guys wouldn't hear.

"Yeah."

"Hey you guys!" Inuyasha said. "Hey Kagome."

"Hi."

"Wheres mister creepy?"

"Jason is not here today he called me and told me he was sick."

"What does he have an ingrown toenail?" Inuyasha laughed but stopped when he noticed Kagome staring off into space. "You okay?"

"Sometimes." Kagome snapped out of her thoughts of leaving all her friends behind to go back to New York. "I mean I'm fine."

"You don't look like it." Inuyasha said. Kagome hadn't noticed how long they had been talking before Inuyasha came because all of a sudden the bell rang.

"Saved." Was all she said before bolting.

"You guys know whats up with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"No clue. How about you Sango my dear?" Miroku said.

"Not a clue and I'm not your 'dear.' " Sango pointed out. Josh and Kaito walked to chorus and Matt and Sango skipped to class.

"Maybe she doesn't like me." Inuyasha said.

"I don't know dude lately I've been off my game so don't ask me." Miroku said.

"The great womanizer cannot get the fair Sango?" Inuyasha said imitating Miroku's voice.

"Whatever. We'll see if Kagome is better at lunch." Miroku said.

"Sounds good to me." Inuyasha replied.

During class Inuyasha couldn't help but think about Kagome's sour mood. _I should give up and move on._ He thought. _She clearly doesn't like me back so why bother, I mean if shes going to be with that Jason guy right?_ Thoughts like these plagued him all day. Until lunch came.

"Peanut butter!" Miroku cheered sharing a half of a sandwich with Sango.

"God Miroku you sound like your going to have a long and deep relationship with that sandwich." Inuyasha laughed.

"I would ya know!" Miroku said sounding serious. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Kagome walked over to everyone.

"Hey Kagome feeling any better?" Inuyasha asked immediately.

"Yeah...I guess." She said, sitting next to him.

"Kagome could I talk to you?" Sango said pulling her aside.

"What is it?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"What is really up?" She asked.

"My mom just had some news for me is all." Kagome said. Kagome noticed all of a sudden that she had never really sat and observed the school before. With its pale linoleum floor and light blue painted walls.

She looked up slowly and noticed that Sango was waiting for an explanation.

"She said she got laid off."

"Thats awful but that doesn't explain your odd mood."

"She said she got a job offer back in New York."

"No! You can't leave us!"

"I know but I haven't been right since I left and all."

This comment made Sango look like she was going to cry. Like a small girl crying for the breakup of their favorite boy band.

"Thats it? Your just going to pack up and leave without a second thought?"

"No...not yet."

"When?"

"I mean she said it was my decision."

"Then say you'll stay!"

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"..."

Kagome looked over at the bulletin board behind Sango. It was pinned with all the club notices and random auditions for a new band. She read the front:

**Hey you!**

_Thats right we're talking to you! _**Gravitation **_needs a lead guitarist and that could be you! Auditions are going to be held in the auditorium, yeah that big giant room you think that no one uses. Today after school at 5 be there or be a loser!_

_What kind of name is Gravitaion?_ She thought.

"Hello?! If you don't want to deal then leave for all I care." Sango said and started to walk away.

"Wait Sango I'm sorry! I'm just so out of it today!" Kagome caught up with Sango and grabbed her arm.

"((sigh)) Alright. If you want to leave thats okay I guess its just I've been hanging out with the same group for years and your the first girl other than me to be in it." She said sounding some what hurt.

"Its not just you but my grades aren't as good as they used to be and this whole Inuyasha thing is crazy."

"Thats not a good reason to leave! I could help you with your studies and forget about Inuyasha."

"Thats not what you were saying just a little while ago."

"That was before I knew it might cause you to leave!"

"Well-"

"Excuse me." A female voice came from behind her. Kagome glanced at Sango's face and noticed it lost some of its color. Kagome turned around slowly.

Shes back.

_**Review me!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Welcome back

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

Sorry it took so long...haven't been able to get out of bed -- lol. enjoy!

**Welcome back.**

"Kikyo?!" Sango said.

"Oh Sango its you! Its been a while." Kikyo said.

Kagome was in too much shock to get out a word.

"Your new I don't remember you." Kikyo said.

"Uh...yeah." Kagome said.

"Not much of a talker?" Kikyo said.

_This can't be happening! Why did she decide to come back now?!_

"So...uh whats up?" Sango asked.

"Oh I wanted to say hi to Inuyasha but I heard the bell ring." Kikyo said.

"Well yeah the bell tends to do that." Sango said sarcastically.

"Sure. So do you know what class he's in?" Kikyo asked.

Sango looked to Kagome who was staring at the bulletin board again. _Not good._ Sango thought.

"I don't think he'd be happy to see you." Sango said.

"Well...why not?" Kikyo asked.

"You totally abandoned him without saying goodbye and you expect to have him crawling back to you?!" Sango said with her voice slightly raised. Kagome looked at Sango a little surprised. She wouldn't think Sango as the angry type...well at least when it didn't concern Miroku.

"Well I'm sorry! I'll just ask someone else." Kikyo said stomping off.

"See ya later Kinky-ho." Sango whispered.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked.

"What'd ya mean?"

"You so told Kikyo off back there."

"Well I am Inuyasha's friend I have to do something to defend him from her evil."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Inuyasha would be happy to see her?"

"Well no I-"

"That he loves her and doesn't really like me at all?"

"But he-"

"I have to go." Kagome said walking off.

"But Kagome?!" To late. She was already gone. _Crap I've got to do something before she takes off back to New York!_

Kagome didn't really mind classes, they kept her mind busy. Today however she would gladly like to go home. When the bell finally rang she jumped up suddenly and walked out the door quickly. Not before running into someone in the hall making a fool of herself by falling on the floor.

_Why does this always happen to me?_ She thought.

"Oops I'm sorry." She said rubbing her head. She looked up to see who she hit.

"Oh hey! Your Sango's friend right?" Kikyo said.

"Uh yeah." She said getting help up by Kikyo.

"Whats up with her anyways?"

"I don't really know." _She probably hates your guts._ Kagome thought.

"So you've probably met Inuyasha right?"

"Uh yeah." _What do you want from me?_

"Is he...ya know dating anyone?"

"Uh." _Yes! Me!_ "Not that I know of." _Stupid._

"Oh good! I missed him so much when I was in China."

"Didn't you just take off?"

"Well yeah...but my parents gave me no other choice."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but do you know where he's at after school?"

"Probably with Miroku off somewhere." _Ugh! Forget it I quit I'm tired of being your conscious! You should have kept your mouth shut._

"Oh good thanks!" She said with a smile. "I'm so glad I met you! You seem so nice! Where did you come from?"

_Africa._ "New York."

"Oh cool the states?!"

_No the Arctic...of course the states!_ "Yeah."

"Well I have to go meet up with Inuyasha wish me luck! See ya!" She said giving Kagome a hug.

_I wish you'd die a slow death by spider bites!_ "Good luck." Kagome said monotoned.

And that was it. Kagome had had a conversation with the 'I'm so full of myself' Kinky-ho. And lived to tell about it. _I'm outta here!_ Kagome took off for home. On the way all she thought about was her friends back in New York. When she finally did get home she was prepared to tell her mom that she wanted to go back.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled. No answer. "Probably out. I think I'll just have to wait."

(Sango's pov) It was her mission as a friend! And also a mission to keep Kagome from leaving.

"Thank god I found you guys!" Sango said running up to Inuyasha and Miroku on the benches.

"Sango my dear!" Miroku said.

"Hey!" Sango said. "I have to talk to you!" She said grabbing Miroku and dragging him to the little tree where Kikyo used to sit.

"Shes back!" Sango said frantically.

"Lockness?!"

"No Kikyo!"

"Crap."

"Exactly and shes looking for Inuyasha."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?!" Sango said slapping Miroku on the arm. "We have a serious problem!"

"And that is?"

"Kagome is leaving!"

"Why?"

"Because if we don't find a reason for Kagome to stay its back to New York."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"First get Inuyasha out of here!"

"On it! Text me with updates!"

"Sure thing I've got to save Kagome from making a huge mistake!"

Sango was off to Kagome's. _Please don't leave._

(Miroku's pov) Miroku had to help Sango so he ran up to Inuyasha and pulled him to his car.

"Hey! Whats all that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh...lets get outta here the school is giving me the wiggins."

"Um okay?"

(Kikyo's pov) _Where the hell is he?!_

(Kagome's pov) She sat on the floor with a picture of her Lucia and Hanon in her hand. She was about to pick up the phone to call Lucia and tell her the good news.

"Put that phone down!" Sango said out of breath.

"AH!" Kagome fell backwards.

"Oh sorry did I scare you?"

"No you just gave me a heart attack! How did you get into my house?!"

"The door was unlocked."

"Whoops."

"You can't go!"

"And why not?"

"He really does love you! But Kikyo is just a challenge we'll get through."

"Uh...huh? define we."

"Me Miroku and you of course."

"Of course. I appreciate it Sango but I've already made up my mind."

"But-"

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. Some real deep emotions in her voice. Sango was quiet.

"Can you at least...do something for me before you go?"

"Anything."

"Tell me when your leaving. I want to say goodbye."

"Sure thing."

Sango stayed a little while longer to hang out before Kagome left. She walked out feeling defeated. Sango pulled out her cell phone to text Miroku.

_No good. We lost her._

_-Sango_

Was all she put.

(Miroku pov) His back pocket rang for a text message. He looked at the screen and sighed. They'd lost.

"Why are you looking so sad?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just shut up Inuyasha." Miroku said after he dropped Inuyasha off and sped away.

(Inuyasha's pov) He was confused about everyone's off moods. He went into his house and put down his stuff.

"I'm home mom!"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo came from the kitchen and gave him a huge hug. He couldn't move, breathe, or speak.

_What the hell?! Shes...back?_

"Your mom let me in." She said letting him go.

"But how'd you?"

"I'm back!" She said with a large grin. (of pure evil!)

_**Review me!**_


	19. Chapter 19 Packing and confessions

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

Thanks for all the reviews! It keeps me wanting to write more :) lol. anywho here ya go the next chappy. Oh yeah by the way if your looking for good music check out metro station the song is control, well thats what I was listening to while I was writing this. ((grin)) Okies continue!

**Packing and the dangerous confession**

Inuyasha and Kikyo sat on his porch stairs.

"Your really back?" He asked.

"Well yeah I missed you!" She said.

"Then why did you leave?"

"My parents being the kind of people they are told me I wasn't aloud to say bye to anyone and that we had to leave right away."

"But you just took off?"

"Yeah I'm really sorry."

"It doesn't really matter anymore." He said.

(Sango's pov) Sango had a plan. To save the day from kinky-ho domination! She climbed the steps up to Kikyo's place. She knocked on the door once.

"Hello?! Kikyo?...Uh mrs...Kikyo's mom!" Sango called in after all she didn't know Kikyo's last name. She knocked again when there was no answer. Still no answer. She turned the door knob until she heard a click and walked right in to Kikyo's unlocked house.

"Wow how dense do you have to be to keep your door un- Whoa." Sango said stepping into Kikyo's empty house.

"What the hell?!" Sango said.

(Kagome's pov) When her mom got home she had told her mom her answer and went up to her room to 'unpack.' What she was doing however was nothing like packing. She said under her window and cried at her window sill._ Why am I crying? Thats stupid. I'm not supposed to be upset about leaving...I'm supposed to be happy about it._ So she did the only thing that she could think of...called a friend. Sango's was no answer so she called the next best thing.

"Hello...Lucia?"

"Oh my god! Kagome?!"

"Yeah hey."

"HANON GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Kagome had to hold the phone away from her face.

"Kagome?!" Hanon's voice came on.

"Hey you guys."

"Okay your on speaker." Lucia and Hanon said in unison.

"Hey...again."

"So why did you grace us with the phone call."

"Oh sorry you guys I guess I haven't really called since I've been here."

"Its okay!" Hanon said.

"Anyways whats new? Who'd you meet? Have a boyfriend yet?" Lucia was quick with the questions.

"The school is great but we have to wear uniforms now. I have a bunch of new friends. and..." Kagome had to think about it. Thank god for Lucia's interest in clothes.

"Now way! Those really cute uniforms that you see on like anime and stuff?!"

"Yeah I guess." Unfortunately Hanon was easy to pick up on Kagome's destress.

"Whats wrong? Guy troubles?"

"Nah. Just a little tired from all the packing." Kagome looked around at all the empty boxes.

"Packing?! Oh my god Kagome your moving back?!" Lucia said. Then followed by both of their squeals.

Kagome continued to talk to them for another hour before continuing her packing.

(Sango's pov)_Gotta get there. Gotta get there. Gotta get there in time!_ Sango ran to Inuyasha's house to tell him what she had found out. When she did get to Inuyasha's house he was sitting by himself staring into the clouds.

"Inuyasha!" She called. He snapped out of his gaze.

"Oh hey Sango." He said calmly.

"Okay I...have to...tell you...something." She said breathing hard between words.

"Uh okay."

"Kikyo is-"

"Back I know."

"Okay good so I won't have to get into explaining and I can talk to you before you make a wonderful person abandon the only good friends shes had since her dad died."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome is going back to New York. She thinks she has nothing here!"

"What?"

"Yeah and Mrs. Kinky britches isn't what you think!"

"Kiky-"

"Yeah I know her name.((--)) Anyways! I went to her house and-"

"Why were you?-"

"Will you PLEASE let me finished." Sango was a little hyper from the run.

"Sure."

"Anyway! Her house is completely empty!"

"But she said-"

"I don't care what she said I talked to her neighbors and they said shes staying at a hotel with her parents for some business stuff before they take off for China again!" She said in one breath.

"But-"

"And if you continue this delusion that Kikyo is here to stay. You'll miss out at a chance with an awesome girl."

"So Kagome is leaving because of ...me?" He asked.

"Go get her Inuyasha." She said simply.

Thats all he needed apparently because he was up off of the stairs before you could say wind scar.

(Inuyasha's pov) _I hope I can make it in time! I was so stupid! I'm glad I told off Kikyo the way I did. I should have known she wasn't back just for me._ He replayed his conversation with Kikyo in his head.

"But you just took off?" He said.

"Yeah I'm really sorry." She said.

"It doesn't really matter anymore." He said.''

"What do you mean?"

"I've moved on."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I mean I don't care anymore all you did was hurt me not once did you even show me compassion."

"But I-"

"You what? Had you stupid reasons?! You could have at least said goodbye to me."

"What do you mean you've moved on?!" She asked trying to avoid the last comment he made.

"I mean I'm seeing other people."

"What other people?!...Is it that ugly new girl?!"

"Shes not ugly." He said simply.

"You love her."

"What?!"

"Its written all over your face!"

They sat in silence for a while and his mind had drifted off. When he finally got the courage to look back at her, she was gone. So typical.

And now he was running after the girl he finally realized he liked more than he ever liked anyone before. He still hadn't realized that he loved her but he knew he had feelings for her that were different.

_Legs don't fail me now. We have to find Kagome! I just have to follow her sent._

(Kagome's pov)

"I have to go to the office for some last minute things before we leave."

"Okay mom. I'll finish the living room."

She was almost done packing up the living room when the knock came at the door.

"Come in! The doors always open!"

He walked in and picked her up off the living room floor with all the boxes around them and gave her a hug.

"Don't leave me Kagome. I love you."

Then Inuyasha walked up to the front of her house.

"I hope she's home." He thought out loud.

_**Review me!**_


	20. Chapter 20 Please don't leave me

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

I heart cliff hangers but not even I could take not knowing what happens next lol.

**Please don't leave me**

Kagome couldn't move for three reasons. First she was surprised that he would come all the way up to her house and confess his feelings to her, second she was being hugged really tight so of course she couldn't move, and third it was Matt that just told her he loved her!

"Please don't go." He said.

"How did you know I was leaving?"

"I suckered it out of Miroku."

"How?"

"One word blackmail." He let her go but kept his hands on her shoulders looking deep into her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her.

_What?! No! Right now? What about Inuyasha? Screw this I'm not letting Matt be my first kiss! Sorry man I like you but I love Inuyasha._

"Hello?!" Someone called from the front door, making Matt take a step back from her and move his hands to his side. Kagome sighed in relief.

"In here!" She called. Inuyasha appeared from the living room doorway. "Inuyasha?"

"Hey I- oh hey Matt what are you doing here?"

"Uh well I-" Matt started to say.

"Was just leaving." Kagome said giving him the look of "we'll talk later."

"Okay then?" Inuyasha said. Once Matt left Inuyasha walked in glancing at all the boxes around their feet. "Sango was right."

"Right about what?" Kagome said still sort of flustered from Matt's brave confession. She hoped that she'd be able to talk to him before she left. She picked up one of the heavy boxes moving it toward the couch with the others.

"That your leaving."

"Ah."

"Why?"

"Well my mom got laid off and got a better-"

"I know that much but there is something more to it."

"Like what?"

"Like me." Inuyasha said. Kagome's hands slipped and the box fell to the floor spilling out all the photographs and picture frames.

"Crap let me help you." He said bending down to help.

"I'll miss you guys." She said.

Inuyasha glanced up at her and looked into her eyes.

"Then stay."

"I can't."

"Why?" He said. She continued to put pictures back into the box. "Kagome why are you leaving?"

"To go home."

"This is your home."

"This is the house my mom put me in after my dad died. Home is back in New York."

"I get that, but you seemed so happy."

"Sorry."

"No you don't get it. If you were starting to like it here and everything why are you leaving now?"

"The truth." She said picking up the last picture in an oak frame. The picture was one of her and her father. She looked at it for a couple of seconds before answering, never taking her eyes off of it. "I have nothing here. No matter how happy I am at the moment. I'll always think of going back. I just can't live that way."

"It'll get better." Inuyasha said putting his hand on hers covering the picture. "You'll see I'll help you."

"No its-"

"Please. Don't leave because of me."

"But why should I stay? Don't you...don't you still love her?"

"Maybe."

"Thats not a real answer." She said.

"I love what I thought she was."

"And now?"

"Now I don't."

"Oh." She got up and put the box with all the pictures on the couch, letting Inuyasha's hand fall.

"Stay. I won't ask you again."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to."

"Selfish." She whispered.

"What?"

"Your so selfish Inuyasha. Do you really believe that I'll stay just for you? Just because you asked me to?"

"I hope so or else me being here was a big mistake." Kagome sat on the floor in defeat. Inuyasha came to kneel in front of her.

"Okay." She said.

"You'll stay?"

"No I'll think about staying. We're leaving in three days."

"Okay." He said. "I can deal with that." Before he got up he put his hand under her chin and lifting it up to look at him. His thumb rested on her cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"For listening to me." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. He got up and walked out of the house. _I got through to her._ He thought with a smile on his face.

Kagome still sat on the floor she touched her cheek. _So he really wants me to stay? Okay Inuyasha. _She thought. She got up and sat on the window seat in the living room that looked out over the shrine. _I'll try to make it work here._

(Sango's pov) She sat on Inuyasha's front steps. _I know he got to her in time._ She thought sighing deeply and looked up at the clouds.

"You shouldn't sigh." Miroku said now sitting beside her.

"And why not?" Sango said still looking up at the clouds

"All your happiness will escape."

"Thats stupid Miroku."

"I don't think so...Matt came to see me."

"What for?"

"He wanted to say something to Kagome before she left."

"The same something that Inuyasha went over to tell her?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Do you think Kagome and Inuyasha got together?"

"Knowing Inuyasha hes too dense to realize that he loves her yet...Its a good thing I already know who I love."

"Miroku stop it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't get me back. You had your chances."

"Give me one more."

"No." She got up and started walking away. Miroku didn't follow and only stared at the clouds and sighed.

_**If your having a hard time following just ask me. Thanks for reading! Review me!**_


	21. Chapter 21 He loves me He loves me not?

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

Its been awhile! Sorry it took so long! Heres the next chapter...

**He loves me. He loves me not?**

Kagome still had to go to school before she left. That is if she is going to leave. The thought of leaving her new friends and the guy of her dreams didn't seem appealing anymore, and had she been far away from New York to long to turn back now? This question was on her mind the whole way to school. As soon as she got to the benches she cleared her mind and looked fake and happy like she always did.

"Hey you guys!" Kagome said taking her spot next to Sango.

"Hey. I thought you'd be long gone by now." Miroku said.

"Kagome was going to leave?" Josh asked covering his mouth with his hands and dramatically gasping sarcastically.

"I don't know anymore." Kagome said.

"So Inuyasha did make it to you." Sango said.

"You sent him over?" Kagome asked.

"Well of course." Sango said. "We don't want you leaving on us."

Kagome Sango Miroku and Josh were the only ones sitting at the benches this morning.

"So Josh where's Kaito?" Kagome asked.

"Ah. Hes sick unfortunately." Josh said with a sigh.

"I hope he gets better." Kagome said.

"Me too its hard to walk around school without my partner in crime by my side." Josh sighed.

"Kagome did you speak to Matt?" Miroku said changing the subject.

"Uh yeah." Kagome blushed.

"I want to know what he said that made you blush like that." Josh said now absorbed in the conversation.

"Nothing in particular...you know...just that he uh loves me." Kagome said.

"What?!" Sango said. "He told you that he loved you?!"

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"Huh didn't think he had it in him." Miroku said.

"Just because you tell every girl that you love them doesn't mean Matt is weird because he doesn't." Sango said.

"Whatever." Miroku said.

"Well what are you going to do about it Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Nothing." Kagome said.

"Why not?" Miroku asked.

"Because she likes Inuyasha genius!" Sango said.

"But why not have both and-" Miroku said.

"Not everyone is you Miroku." Kagome said.

"Alas I am a breed all my own." Miroku said.

"Hey you guys!" Matt said sitting down across from Kagome. He was acting normal for a guy who just told the girl he likes that he loves them.

Everyone was silent, Miroku can't stand silence however.

"Well this is awkward." He said. Kagome gave him a dirty look.

"What?" Matt said.

"Nothing." Sango said smacking Miroku on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said.

"And they're at it again." Inuyasha said coming over to sit beside Kagome.

"Hey." She said. She could see Matt tense up a little.

"Oh great Inuyasha just making the awkwardness worse-OW!" Miroku exclaimed. Sango hit him even harder this time.

"Taking beatings again?" Inuyasha said with a laugh. The conversation had to come to an end because of the bell of course.

"Must be off!" Miroku said walking away first.

"I think you hurt his ego." Kagome said.

"I don't think thats the only thing she hurt those punches looked painful." Inuyasha said.

"Well I'm going to go, Matt?" Sango said.

"I'll catch up...Kagome can I talk to you for a second?" Matt asked.

"Uh sure." Kagome said. Her and Matt got up and started walking over to the tree Kikyo used to sit under. The thought of Kikyo and Inuyasha sitting under the tree together made Kagome's stomach hurt.

"So I wanted to talk to you after what I said at your house." He said.

"Um okay?" Kagome said.

(Inuyasha's pov) _I wonder what they're talking about over there._ He thought. He stayed on the benches with Josh pretending to procrastinate going to class. When really he was trying to listen in on their conversation. With his demon hearing he could pick up everything that they were saying.

(Kagome's pov)

"Are you planing on staying?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Please stay." He said.

"Wow everyone keeps asking me that." She said.

"Well yeah we want you to stay with us."

"But don't worry I was thinking about staying anyways, somethings are making it difficult for me to leave."

"Somethings? Like what?"

"Well all the new friends I met will be hard to leave. I've been away from home so long I think I'm here to stay."

"Well thats good but is there anything else?"

"Anything else?"

"Did you think about what I said to you yesterday?"

(Inuyasha's pov) _What did he tell her?_ Inuyasha's curiosity was increasing the more he watched them and listened in on their conversation.

"Shouldn't you go to class?" Josh said.

"Shouldn't you?" Inuyasha said.

"I think I'm going to skip and go to Kaito's house see if I can keep him company."

"Well okay."

"Why are you eavesdropping?"

"I am not!"

"You are so! You've been looking intently at Kagome and Matt since the bell rang."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said going back to their conversation.

(Kagome's pov)

"I did think about what you said. And..." She said thinking of ways to let him down easily.

"Oh I get it."

"Get what?"

"You can never love me."

"But..I didn't even...um."

"You love him don't you?"

"What?!" Kagome's voice squeeked.

"I know you do I can see it all over your face whenever your around him. I'm sorry I was a waste of your time you should probably go to class now." Matt said walking away.

_Ah crap. I have to find a way to make it up to him. I'm so sorry Matt but its true I do love Inuyasha._ She thought.

"We better go." Inuyasha said coming from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Making Kagome jump a little because she wasn't expecting him to still be around.

"Oh okay."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the halls together making people turn heads. She could hear whispering.

"Are they going out?" One girl whispered.

"I didn't know she was into demons." Another girl whispered.

This made Kagome a little uneasy. How had she not noticed all of this before? Then she remembered what Sango had said. _"Humans usually don't like demons or half demons. Thats why he had such a hard time in school so we decided to be his friends."_

"So what were you and Matt talking about?" He asked ignoring the very few people who were whispering.

"Nothing really."

"I hear he likes you."

"Um well I guess."

"And that he told you that himself."

"How..."

"Do you like him?"

_Why does he keep asking me these questions? Does he like me and not want me and Matt to get together? Or is he just curious? I am so confused!_ Kagome thought.

"I do." Kagome said. Inuyasha stopped walking and looked down at her intently.

"As a friend." She said. This made Inuyasha relax and keep walking.

_Ha! That was a test! So he does like me. If he didn't he wouldn't have stopped like that._

"I like someone else more." She said.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked. He had a feeling as to who it was but he wasn't sure if it was really him she was talking about.

"This is my class." Kagome stopped at classroom 1-D.

"Okay." He wanted to hug her but restrained himself and walked off to his class.

Kagome stayed in the doorway watching him walk away. When he was out of sight she took her seat in the classroom.

_**Review me!**_


	22. Chapter 22 Exams eqaul bad

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

So yeah totally added the amazing game of DDR in this chapter. If your not a fan your not my friend XD...I could think of anything else to write about anyway. Enjoy!(song I'm listening to: Death Note's second opening.)

**Exams equal bad!**

It was exam cram time as they said at Nexus High School.

"Lame." Josh said.

Everyone was sitting around the library table TRYING to study except every time it got quiet Miroku would spout out some random crap just to cut what he called tension.

"Don't complain Josh." Sango said her nose in a textbook.

"And why not?" Josh complained.

"Because we're all stressed out as it is!" Said Sango tension and stress in her voice.

"Boy shes scary." He whispered in Kagome's ear. She hadn't slept at all last night to study, the book that was in front of her face was propped up so she wasn't holding it.

"Hello? Earth to Kagome!" He yelled in her ear. All of a sudden she shot up with a grunt the book falling on her face. Miroku roared with laughter.

"Now THAT was priceless." Miroku said still giggling.

"Shut up you guys I'm tired." Kagome whispered and nodded back off to sleep.

Miroku was leaning back in his chair propped up on the table. Josh was balancing a pencil on his nose making him look cross eyed, his elbows leaning on the table. Sango had stuffed her face in a textbook her eyes filled with panic. Inuyasha no where to be seen.

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Josh asked after his pencil fell.

"He said he was going to the nonfic sec but..." Miroku said pointing to the empty chair. "He took his stuff."

"He booked." Josh said now working on balancing his pen.

"Don't kill the tadpoles!" Kagome yelled after suddenly waking up from a nightmare.

"Your hilarious Kagome." Miroku said laughing at her sudden outburst. "Now why should we save the tadpoles?"

"I got to get out of here." Kagome said getting her stuff and walking out suddenly without saying goodbye. No one really noticing because they were to bored to care. Sango on the other hand was just to busy.

Kagome walked outside and started toward the sidewalk. She paused, she saw Inuyasha napping in a red convertible. (I don't like cars so use your imagination.) His legs were sticking out of the vehicle. She walked over to him and yelled in his sensitive ear.

"Inuyasha!!"

"Ah!" He yelled. "Ah crap Kagome why did you do that for?!"

"You totally ditched us."

"So? You were fast asleep Josh has now tried to balanced three pencils, sharpe, and a magic marker. Miroku was complaining to much and Sango was acting like a nerd who just walked into a comic book convention with all the textbooks. I didn't want to interupt all your fun. And besides I had a feeling after you woke up you'd leave before everyone."

"So you waited?" She asked her cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. So you want to get out of here or what?"

"Sure!" Kagome hopped into the passenger seat and threw her things in the back with his.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"Downtown Tokyo."

"And why is that?"

"I found this sick diner...I thought you'd like it."

"Cool...Um just a question before we head out."

"Yeah?" 

"Where did you get the car?"

"Oh...its um my brothers." He mumbled.

"Do you not like your brother?"

"Hes only a pain in my ass."

"Sounds like mine."

"Yes but mine is older."

"Whats he like?"

"Hes not special...lets go."

"Okay?" She said letting the subject go. _I wonder what his brother looks like._ He pictured his brother in her head. _He has white hair like Inuyasha and tall...but would he also have dog ears?_ She didn't know but she promised herself to find out.(future chappy.)

They passed by tall buildings covered in advertisements written in Japanese. Cartoons played across giant holographic screens.

"Why have I never been here?!" She said in excitement.

"Not a lot of people like to come down here."

"Why its freaking awesome!" She said. He started to crack up.

"Why are you laughing?!" Kagome said punching his shoulder playfully.

"You can tell your American."

"How?"

"No one here says awesome."

"Really?"

"Weird I know."

She hung her head out of the car and read the street signs.

"I've heard of this street!" She said pointing to the sign that said, 'Harajuku'

"Everyone has."

"Why now?"

"This is where all the crazy cosplayers hang out. Strangely I always feel at home here." He said. Kagome glanced at his dog ears and figured out why.

"Its not strange. I like it here more than where my mom decided to put me." She said.

Inuyasha glanced over every once and a while and watched Kagome's face light up. This made him smile himself.

"We're here!" He said. pointing to a neon sign which read 'The Bronze'

"The Bronze?" She said.

"Yup. I love this place...Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever played DDR?" He said. Her eyes grew wide as a smile spread across her face.

"Hell yeah!" She said.

Inside Kagome didn't know what to look at first. DDR signs flashed everywhere, everything was neon colors and all the customers looked like they were their age. Some of them wore clothes that she'd never even seen before and had multi colored wigs, she assumed that these people where the cosplayers. Most of them were dressed like them and looked pretty normal. A song played on the intercom, a song she knew so she felt that she'd actually like this place. Every where you looked there were DDR games being used.

"There is one by every table." He said following her gaze.

_I can totally kick his ass!_ She thought surprisingly full of confidence.

"Oh my god hey you guys!" Kaito yelled from a near by table full of girls.

"Hey man!" Inuyasha said walking over to there table.

"Hi Kaito." Kagome said.

"I'm so beat these chicks are kicking my ass." Kaito said.

"Haha." Inuyasha teased.

They watched the girls playing on DDR their feet flew across the brightly colored floorboard.

"Kagome you played?" Kaito asked.

"Of course!" She said smiling.

"Dude! You should totally play her!" Kaito yelled over all the noise.

"Your on!" Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha who wore an equally challenging grin.

"Bring it."

"Score! This totally owns!" Kaito said making the rock on sign. The other girls walked off the platform.

"Our turn." Kagome said.

_Well._ She thought. _This beats studying for exams!_

_**Review me!**_


	23. Chapter 23 The Prize is a Kiss

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

Okay I'll be out this weekend so I wanted to squeeze in this chapter before I left, just for you guys! enjoy.

**The prize is a kiss**

Kagome hadn't played in forever but she figured it was like riding a bike. She thought she could pick it up again. Inuyasha and Kagome stepped onto the platforms.

"You pick I don't care what level its on." Inuyasha said feeling completely confident Kagome put it on the hardest level and selected a song at random. _Moonlight Shadow_ played on the speakers. (this is an actual Inuyasha DDR song) As Kagome predicted she did fairly well, she got every move rating as a perfect. She glanced over at Inuyasha who also seemed to be in sync with her. She felt like her feet weren't even touching the ground. The energy of the song ran through her whole body, she wondered if he felt the same when he played. She concentrated on the arrows and nothing else, as the music kept going she started to loosen up and actually dance to the song and use her arms as well as her feet. She did a couple of backwards movements that her brother taught her. She knew the song well and was glad she could remember the beat and some of the arrows. Inuyasha looked quite surprised to see her dancing so well. The song got faster so did her feet. When the song stopped she leaned on the support bar behind her and was breathing heavy, as was Inuyasha. It was a tie both ranked an 'A'.

"Damn your good." He said stepping off the platform.

"So are you." She replied.

"If your up to it I'll take you on." A voice came from the crowd. Matt emerged from behind Kaito.

"Matt?" Kagome looked very confused. She thought he'd be studying like everyone else, not hanging out at a DDR restaurant. He seemed to be hanging out with a bunch of jocks at a table close to theirs.

"You wanna try?" Inuyasha asked, stepping back on.

"Thats the plan." He said sarcastically getting on the platform next to his.

"But lets make it interesting." Matt said.

"How?" Inuyasha asked excepting his challenge.

"Whoever wins." Matt looked over at Kagome as he said this. "Gets a kiss."

A smile played across both their faces. Kaogme stood up to protest.

"Don't I-" She started to say.

"Fine. Lets do this." Inuyasha said cutting off Kagome. "If you win you get a kiss from Kagome. If I win I get to take her out on a date." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tow guys were playing for her? Again the game was set at a high level. The song this time was _Come with me._ (one of my personal favorites) She could tell they were concentrating by the look on their faces. Arrows flew by on the screen. Matt was just as good as Inuyasha. Other than Inuyasha however he was actually dancing and enjoyed it like Kagome. Inuyasha didn't look tired at all and what he lacked in charisma he made up for in speed.

"They must really like you." Kaito said to Kagome. Kagome noded in agreement never taking her eyes off of them, but couldn't say a word. Kagome wondered about the prize. Would she actually kiss Matt if he won? Well why not? He was just her friend after all it wouldn't mean anything, right? Or would his feelings for her make the kiss awkward? And what about Inuyasha? It was surprising to see him agree to this so quickly, and would even consider asking her out on a date?! The last beat of gthe song had everyone around them cheering. Kaogme hadn't realized it but people had actually started watching Inuyasha and Matt. To many people made it impossible for her to see the score.

"Good game." Matt said shaking Inuyasha's hand. Matt walked up to Kagome and only kissed her on the hand. "I believed I just won you a date." He said with a wink and walked away.

_He was trying to help me?_ She thought. It was a little weird, because after all Matt did love her. _Or maybe he was trying to win but Inuyasha was just to good and to cover up his defeat he pretended that he was actually helping me win over Inuyasha?_

"So you wanna get out of here and start our date that I won?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um sure?" She said, confusing herself with her thoughts.

They walked out of The Bronze after saying goodbye to everyone and headed toward the car.

"Where are we going exactly?" She asked as he started the car.

"Dunno." He said.

"But you siad if you won you'd take me on a date. Why wouldn't you know where to take me?" She asked.

"Kagome." He said.

"Yes?" She asked looking quite serious.

"You talk a lot." Was all he said making her shut up.

"I never asked you, where do YOU want to go?" He asked.

How was she supposed to know?

"I don't care right about now I'd be at home watching a movie or something." She said.

"Then lets see a movie?" He replied.

The car was quiet. The streets were busy and loud as always Downtown Tokyo could be. Kagome hated silence in the car so she turned the radio on. The Brilliant Green played loudly throughout the car. She loved them. (and so do I) The theater wasn't that far away so the end of the song was playing when they got into the parking lot. He stopped the car and finally looked over at her. She looked like her mind was somewhere else. She was facing forward so he turned her face toward him gently.

"Do you want me just to take you home?" He asked.

"Oh no! I'm sorry." Kagome said.

He put his hand at his side not making any movements toward the door handle.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Well because you seemed-"

"No...thats not what I meant. I meant why did you except Matt's challenge?"

"Thats simple." He said.

"Then answer it simply." She said.

"I like you silly." Inuyasha said getting out of the car and going around to her side, opening the door for her to step out into the chilled evening air.

_**Review me! hoped you liked the chapter. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Every review is appreciated.**_


	24. Chapter 24 Black Out

(fyi I DON'T OWN INUYASHA)

Thanks for the reviews keep'em coming! Okay I'll let you continue...

**Black Out**

Kagome sat stiffly next to Inuyasha in the theater. They were in the far back seats away from everyone. _Did he mean what he said when he said he liked me?_ She thought. She looked over at Inuyasha who seemed calm and collected like at any moment he could fall asleep, and the movie hadn't even started yet. The annoying advertisements played across the screen. (you know the ones...the cheesy questions about actor's bios and stuff about old movies that you couldn't give a crap about.) Kagome relaxed in her chair and sunk into the stiff vinyl.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked looking over at Kagome.

"Sure I am why?" She replied.

"Um...because your slouching so far in that chair you might be able to touch the floor." He said.

She hadn't realized it but she was indeed sinking fast in her chair. _Nice Kagome._ She thought to herself.

Silence passed between them. By now Kagome could see the seats filling up, and when she looked around only couples were sitting in the back. _Uh oh._ She thought. The lights began to dim and Kagome could feel her heart in her throat. The movie was a horror movie, they had argued about what kind to watch. He wanted an action movie while she wanted a chick flick of course. They settled with horror a good mix of both with none of that cheesy comedy. Kagome was suddenly conscious of her entire body. She was afraid to touch hands so she kept her hands in her lap, and she was afraid of touching knees so she looked a lot more stiff than Inuyasha who seemed to be enjoying the movie. She had no idea what was going on in the plot of the movie because the whole time she was watching the couples around them make out and concentrated on keeping her arms and legs inside the ride at all times. Again Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was finally looking at the screen.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yes." Her voice came out more squeaky then usual.

He ignored this and kept his eyes on the movie. Kagome realized she was over reacting and that she should relax. When she was finally getting into the movie. The lights in the entire theater went out along with the screen. Kagome screamed like someone had stabbed her in the stomach with a knife or something and jumped up without thinking about it. Inuyasha heard Kagome scream and leaned over to see if she was okay. They ended up with fingers intertwined, the lights switched back on and Kagome and Inuyasha were inches apart. They both looked down at their fingers and jumped back both of them blushing profusely.

"Sorry." He said.

"No its my fault I was the one who had to scream like a little girl." She said.

She looked over at the couples around them. All of them hadn't noticed that the lights were back on or anything. They continued to make out. (figures.)

They had waited a long time for the movie to come back on but they were told that the power had knocked out the projectors and that they'd all get their money back. Kagome noticed as she was leaving that the couples were still making out. The people who cleaned the theaters came in and had to shake the couples off of each other. (nice.)

"Well to bad that didn't work out." He said.

"Yeah. Its okay its getting late I should go home."

"Sure I'll drive you." Inuyasha said getting into the drivers seat.

The car was silent except for the sound of The Brilliant Green playing throughout the car. After a long silence Kagome decided that she should say something.

"So when you said you liked me..." She started.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Well yeah, your my friend and all why wouldn't I like you?"

Kagome's hopes and dreams fell through the bottom of the car and was quickly hit by the car behind them and rested next to an equally squished dog.

"Oh just wondering." She said quickly looking out the window.

_If he didn't like me like that then how come he asked me on a date? I'm so confused!_ She thought.

"If you like me as a friend why play for a date with me?" She asked.

"I don't know, Matt was so intent on winning to kiss you I thought it'd be odd playing for the same thing." He said.

_Sure._ She thought. _And my grandpa used to be a famous rock star. Get real he likes me...he must...at least I hope so._

_Why do I feel like I'm lieing? _Inuyasha thought. (because your stupid)

"Look, I want to make up for the movie ending so quickly."

Kagome looked up from the window she was blankly staring out of.

"How?"

"Tomorrow since its a weekend you wanna come over and watch a movie at my place?"

_His place?! What is he talking about?!_

"Uh...your place?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah. I have a feeling that they're not going to have the theater up and running for a while. By the way what do you think happened back there, with the lights I mean?"

"Some one in the clouds hates me." She murmured.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"So you wanna come over tomorrow or what? I'll ask Miroku and Sango if they want to come too."

"Okay." She said simply looking back out the window.

The rest of the ride went by fast, Kagome waved goodbye to his car as she walked up the stairs to her family shrine.

"Hes so peculiar." She said.

Inuyasha was half way to his place when he noticed something shiny on the passenger seat. When he got home he stopped the car and picked it up and analyzed it in his hands.

"She must have left this in the car by accident." The bracelet shined in the light. _I'll give it back to her tomorrow. I wonder why she freaked out like that in the movie when the lights came back on, friends are aloud to hold hands...right? Then why did I freak out?? Everything was so much more clear before she came to Tokyo. I just can't figure her out..._

"Shes so peculiar." He said walking up to his apartment.

_**Review me!**_


	25. Chapter 25 Shrug

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

So sleepy! ((dies of tiredness)) v.v ...

enjoy!

**Shrug**

**So what do you think?** Inuyasha said to Miroku. They were passing the time yet again by talking on the phone like everyone does.

_Sounds awesome...What are we doing? Playing more Halo or the newest Naruto?? Girly squeal in excitement because of the manly thrill of ninja moves._

**Not this time man.**

_Aw! Why not?!_

**I'm inviting Kagome over too.**

_No way?!_

**Yeah so we can't just ignore her...and besides I think you'll be pretty busy anyway.**

_And why is that??_

**I invited Sango too.**

**What?**

_But...but..._

**What?!**

_I want to play Naruto! I have to practice my sexy jutsu! ((temper tantrum))_

**We can play that anytime...we'll never get a chance like this again.**

_Sure we will!_

**How can you always be so optimistic?**

_((Shrug)) Its in my nature._

**Whatever so...whats going on with you and Sango?**

_So...whats going on with you and Kagome??_

**What are you talking about?**

_Kaito told me that Matt and you dueled it out at the Bronze?????_

**What are you going to do about Sango?**

_Don't you dare change the subject!_

**What?!**

_You weeerrre at the Bronze!!_

**So?**

_So?!...Kaito told me that you two challenged each other with violence over who was going to get to kiss her._

**BS**

_What do you mean bull shit are you saying that my information is inaccurate?? I'm hurt by that._

**Thats exactly what I'm saying genius...lets just drop it your sounding like a chick here.**

_I am not!_

**Anyways...He did do the challenge to kiss her.**

_And?_

**And what?**

_AAAAND what did you say?????_

**I agreed?**

_to kiss her? gasp!_

**No fag I said if I won I'd take her out on a date.**

_Who won?? And don't call me a fag._

**Didn't Kaito tell you?**

_No. ((sits eagerly waiting for reply))_

**I did.**

_WOOOT_

**Loser. **

_Where'd you guys go??? Was Matt hurt?? Did you have a fight to the death?!_

**Why are you so hyper? Have you been in the frosted flakes again?**

_No!_

**mhm...**

_Just one flake._

**Knew it.**

_Weeeell??_

**Movies.**

_You sat..._

**In the back.**

**What?**

_Nothing. ((smile with evil thoughts of lectureness))_

**Perv.**

_WILL EVERY ONE STOP CALLING ME THAT?! _

**Then stop being a leture.**

**I won.**

_Anyway dude I'll come over...ONLY because Sango is coming. NOT because you have VIDEO GAMES._

**Subtle.**

_I am the subtle type._

**Whatever see you tonight.**

_Tubular!_

_**Are you sure your not gay?**_

_((Hangs up))_

**Hello??**

_((Dial tone))_

**Fag. ((Hangs up))**

_**Review me! I know this was a short chapter...but I'm sleepy you guys I have to study for the FCATS! For all of you Florida foreigners thats a standardized test we have to take LAME. I'll get back with you on that next chapter...but first I want to sleep! v.v**_

_**I realize suddenly I haven't talked about myself that much as I write these chapters...so to fill in the space of no writing I'll tell you about myself...**_

_**From my pro you should know my name is Shelby. I live in Florida obviously. I write obviously. My besties are Britt Cati and Paige. Two of whom are on my fav authors list ((Smile)) I'm currently listening to Spice Girls because my list is on randomize...and...hmm My first anime was Sailor Moon lol and my first Manga was Mermaid Melody...I LOVE Death Note, Bleach, Blood , Naruto, and Naruto Shippuden (better than the original because they're closer to my age rather than 12! lol). You already know I heart Inu! What else ((ponder)) I love ramen and Koala cookies :) ... Well I think I'll be going...**_

_**Ta ta for now!**_

_**Happiness alert!**_

_**Next chapter preview!**_

**How to disappear**:

"I know Kagome! She'd never just take off." Sango said. The fact was she had no idea where she was.

"We'll find her!" Miroku said in determination.

"I know we will." Inuyasha said.

They left Kagome's house in a rush. The rain hit their faces as they split up calling out Kagome's name.

_I hope your safe Kagome. _He thought.

_**Even more happiness alert!**_

_**Bonus chapter!**_

**The mysterious bag.**

Everyone sat outside for lunch as they always did. Kagome munched on a bag of potato chips which Inuyasha was eyeing because he was broke and couldn't buy lunch.

"Exams suck!" Miroku yelled to the skys.

"They don't suck they inhale excessively." Sango corrected.

"Whatever they are they're not good." Kagome said the last chip in her hand on its way toward her mouth. Inuyasha's mouth was watering. (He thinks hes to manly to ask the girl he likes for food lol.)

Kagome spotted him starring at her chip she moved it above her head, and watched as his eyes followed its every movement.

"Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Uh huh?" He said not taking his eyes off the chip which was now in front of her face again.

"Do you want this chip? If you'd asked I would have given the bag to you." She said.

"No no you go ahead and eat it."

Kagome slowly inched the chip toward her open mouth. She crunched the chip between her teeth with it all of his hopes of eating anything today.

Now while Miroku was complaining he thought he'd make it his mission to find food.

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Sango said looking over at him ignoring Miroku's rambling.

"Do you have food in that bag of yours?" Miroku stopped talking and everyone looked down at her red backpack.

"Um no." She said nervously.

Miroku squinted his eyes at the bag.

"I never noticed it before have you always been carrying it around?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I've never seen you open it before." Kagome added.

"Whats in it?" Matt asked finally pealing his eyes away from Kagome and to the still bag.

A long silence passed between everyone as they stared at Sango's mysterious bag as if it was about to jump up an attack them.

"Its just a bag! Drop it!" Sango said.

"Why so touchy Sango?" Miroku asked in suspicion.

"Its just...um..its um...my property!"

Everyone looked at her in confusion. Suddenly the tension was just to much to bare.

"Lets open it!" Inuyasha said cheerfully picturing a bunch of ramen inside already cooked in a bowl waiting for him to make his move.

"NO!" Sango said holding it close to her chest. Everyone backed off a little.

_Crap...what do I do??_

She did the only thing she could do at a time like this...

ran.

Everyone sat in confusion.

"What the hell??" Miroku said a little laughter in his tone.

In an empty open classroom (never happens) Sango sat with her bag out of breath.

"Made it." She unzipped it and looked into the dark pocket and reached it.

((crunch))

"I saved my boxes of koala cookies!" She said not wanting to share the delicious treats with anyone else.

"I want one!" Josh came up from behind her.

"AHH!" She screamed jumping up the boxes flying everywhere.

"oops sorry did I scare you?"

"YA THINK?!"

Josh picked up all the boxes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Cleaning duty...what are you doing here with this bag of chocolaty goodness?"

"Had to get away...They were a gift from a secret admirer...found them in my locker this morning." She said. Her and Josh munched on the cookies. It was okay to share with just one person... and Josh had caught her with them. They sat on top of two desk tops passing boxes back and forth.

"Our little secret?" She said.

"You bet!" Josh said.

They toasted with two cookies and munched somemore.

_**The end.**_

_**Next bonus chapter: **_**Sango's secret admirer.**


	26. Chapter 26 How to Disappear

(fyi I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

I'd like to warn you all that I'm going to be ending the story soon...a new storyline has magically popped into my head so I'd like to start it, thankies for all the reviews!

**How to Disappear**

Sango was happy to hang out with her friends but wasn't so thrilled of the thought of spending time with Miroku. A little...kinda...maybe a tiny winy bit. She was already dressed and ready to go when she heard a knock at her door. Sango walked passed her snoring little brother Kohaku who was fast asleep on the couch and opened the door a crack.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Thats a cold greeting." Miroku said with a smile. "Can I come in?"

"No." Sango said.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Brothers asleep." 

"We can whisper."

"What are you doing here Miroku?" She asked impatiently.

"To see you."

"No shit sherlock. I meant why do you want to see me?"

"I thought we could talk before going over to Inuyasha's place." He said looking quite serious.

His serious expression made Sango a little uneasy. She grabbed her flip flops from by the door, took one last glance at the couch, and slipped out the door.

Sango and Miroku took a walk around where they used to love walking together when they were going out.

"Why did you take me to the park?" She asked.

"To ask you a question."

"And that question would be?" Sango said.

They walked down a familiar path, it was the place where they had their first kiss together.

"Are you sure you don't want to get back together?" Miroku asked. He had his eyes facing the sky, but they kept walking.

Sango had certainly thought about it. Lately she thought it would be nice to be with him again. But then she'd look into his face and she'd remember the pain she'd felt when she caught him cheating.

"You'd cheat on me again." She mumbled not meaning for that to come out.

Miroku looked up at her face and realized what she was saying.

"So if I promised that I'd never cheat on you again?" He asked.

"It wouldn't be enough." She said.

"Tell me what I could do that would make it enough." He said.

Miroku stopped walking, Sango kept walking a couple of feet before stopping. She didn't turn around.

"You blew it."

"There has to be a-"

"Miroku stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Acting like the victim here."

They were silent.

"What are you talking about?"

Sango turned to face him.

"What the hell do you think I'm talking about?! You go around acting like the good guy all the time. I think you forgot that YOU were the one who cheated on ME."

"I'm not retarded Sango I realized what I did was wrong."

"Then why do you act this way? Everyone knows what you did."

"So? All I care about is you not everyone else!"

She just stared at him.

"I care about you too...but I can't forgive you."

"just..." He whispered. "Give me another chance."

She turned around and walked away leaving him standing in the same spot.

"Wait!" 

Miroku ran to catch up. He hugged her from behind.

"I love you to much to let you just walk away. I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past but I swear to god that I'll make it up to you and never do it again. I promise. I'll be the best boyfriend you've ever had you'll see!" He said holding on to her tightly.

The Park was so beautiful at this time of year, sakura blossoms everywhere as they blew in the breeze. Sango could do nothing but stand there. What should she do? A tear rolled down her cheek. She released his arms and turned around to face him. Their eyes met, and she grabbed him and held him close to her body.

"One more chance you leture, thats all I'm giving you."

They stood their for a final moment before walking to Inuyasha's place.

Inuyasha texted everyone to meet at Kagome's place so he could surprise her and pick her up a little early and give her her bracelet back. But when he knocked on the door there was no answer.

"Hello?" He called in. Still no answer.

Inuyasha realized the door was unlocked and opened it a crack. He heard foot steps from behind him..

"Hey!" Miroku called.

He turned around and saw Miroku and Sango holding hands.

"Am I going crazy? Or are you guys ACTUALLY holding hands?" He asked in confusion.

"Yup." Sango said with a smile.

"Creepy." He said.

"So is Kagome home?" Miroku asked.

"Dunno her door was unlocked."

All three of them walked into her house. After taking off their shoes they looked around the house for any sign of anyone. 

"This is weird." Miroku said.

Inuyasha saw a note on the floor. 

_Kagome,_

_We went looking for you, if you got home before we found you please contact us somehow. We were really worried!_

_love,_

_Mom._

"Something must have happened." Sango said.

"She split." Inuyasha said showing them the note.

"I know Kagome! She'd never just take off." Sango said. The fact was she had no idea where she was. 

"We'll find her!" Miroku said in determination.

"I know we will." Inuyasha said.

They left Kagome's house in a rush. The rain hit their faces as they split up calling out Kagome's name.

_I hope your safe Kagome. _He thought.

_**Review me!**_


	27. Chapter 27 The End

(I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)

Holy crap you guys! Its been forever since I updated lmao. GOMEN-NASI!

Whateve enjoy the ending I was actually just going to drop it but I thought that'd be mean lol.

I've enjoyed writing this story and I think it was time to end it. Maybe if I feel the need I'll make a sequel or randomly pick this one back up, but its doubtful.

**The End.**

Sango and Miroku walked down the empty streets looking in shop windows.

"So what was the plan?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe she wasn't lost but went out looking for her brother and just ended up getting side tracked by shopping or something." She said peering in a dark antique shop.

Miroku looked down at Sango with a look of amusement.

"You don't really believe that do you?" Miroku said.

"Well sure I do." Sango said sarcastically.

"Oh I see."

"What?" Sango said in step with Miroku as they went to the next store window.

"Your doing this on purpose. You don't believe shes lost at all!"

"What?" Sango closed her eyes and leaned on a lamp post. "Thats just stupid." She said adding a smile.

"No it isn't! You want Inuyasha to be the one to find her don't you?!" He said.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Why are you wasting time then?" Miroku wanted to get the truth out of her.

Sango only shrugged and kept walking eyes wide open and facing forward. She was no longer looking in shop windows, since Miroku had found out what she was really up to she found no need.

"Just admit it Sango." He said stopping in his tracks. Sango continued walking forward a little then stopping so her back was to him.

"Admit what?" She said. No one moved.

"You miss it...being with me."

"What?"

"Don't act stupid." He said taking a step toward her. She said nothing. "If it helps I do too." She continued to stay silent. "Answer me!"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?!" He asked taking another step forward.

"I just don't okay?" Sango started walking forward again.

She was starting to pick up the pace when she heard no one following her. She was at a run when she felt warm arms wrap around her.

"Please." He said at a whisper in her ear with desperation in his voice. "Forgive me."

"You ruined your chances." She said her voice also dropping to a whisper.

"Just one more. You only gave me one."

"Because you were always looking around at other girls."

"But all I see now is you."

"And you acted as if they were prettier than me."

"Your the only gorgeous one in my eyes."

"I can't let you pull me into forgiving you."

"Then why?" Miroku said squeezing his arms tighter around her small body. "Are you letting me hold you like this?" Sango said nothing neither did she move.

"Because your so close. And..."

"And?"

"There has only been one...while there has been many for you...for me there has only been one."

"Lets keep it that way...except." He turned her around to face him. It surprised him that she did it without a fight. "Lets make you my only one too."

The street was wet and they were cold. The cars drove by, people were chatting, kids playing in puddles. But all they saw was each other.

"I love you." He said.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha had been looking everywhere he could think of. Downtown and Up.

"Kagome!" He yelled again.

This time he found himself in the park. The rain had stopped and he was searching harder than ever. He moved a branch out of his face and found a clearing he had never seen before. It was weird how it was covered in flowers but was still shrouded by the trees shadows. In the center of the field of flowers and flower petals that were flying off the sakura trees, was a small swing set so random it was almost hard to miss. Swinging lightly on one of the seats was Kagome looking down at her lap while her soaked hair dripped on her ruined skirt.

"Kagome." He whispered, walking slowly toward where she sat.

Inuyasha said nothing as he came to sit next to her on the other swing and just looked out at the vast opening in the trees she had found. He lightly swung as she did.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Why are you here you silly girl." He said.

"Thinking."

"You worried us."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He said. He stopped swinging and got on his knees in front of her swing and lifted her chin to face him. "Were you looking for Sota?"

"Not anymore."

"How come?" Inuyasha realized he was speaking to her as if she was a small frail child who needed to be loved and cared for.

"I knew he was found. I guess I just felt it."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Told you already."

"Whatcha thinkin about?"

"You."

"Now your confusing me."

Kagome brushed his hand away softly and placed it in her hands on her lap and looked in his eyes.

"Forget it." She smiled a large childlike smile. He only chuckled softly.

"You look cold."

"Nah, isn't it pretty out here? So peaceful too. It gave me a chance to think, being out here and I finally figured you out. I think I get you now."

"Kagome I...I mean...Don't worry about me."

"What do you mean?" She became a little confused.

"I want you to stay by my side no matter what. If you do that. I'll stay by yours forever...What I'm trying to say is...um." He looked down with a small blush. Something he really hated to do.

"Don't worry about it. I understand exactly what you mean." She said.

Kagome put her hands against his cheeks and lifted his head up to hers. They were only inches apart.

"I love you too."

And in a light sprinkle on a particularly sunny day. In the middle of a field full of flowers and sakura trees, instead of seeing the beauty of their surroundings. All they could see was each other.

_**Review me! And thank you for reading...I know it was a mushy ending but I thought what the hell! Lets end it happy.**_


End file.
